Sweet Man
by zosanlover
Summary: The team, still hurting from Zach's betrayal, are taking it out on innocent Sweets. But when a huge case comes in, that deals with his past, the Jeffersonian team relises just how much their faithful duckling has gone through. and just how much they put him through. NEW CHARACTERS!
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy my first ever Bones piece! dedicated to my fav character! DR. SWEETS!**

**Disclaimer: as sad as it is...i dont own these characters or this show...**

**(if i did though...bones and booth would have been together in like..season 2.) ;)**

* * *

They hadn't been fair, they decided.

It truly hadn't been fair how they treated him.

Even before the whole, cannibalistic Zach thing. They truly had not treated him fair.

They had treated him like an outcast, a child, someone who didn't belong. Not with them, not with anyone. They barley tolerated his presence, barley appreciated his work, barley approved of his job.

Barley liked him at all.

And then Zach happened. They had all wanted it to so badly be him. They had wanted sweets, the enduring baby duck, to be the killer. They didn't know him much, the worst thing to have happened to him, was probably losing a game of modern warfare. He was young, and annoying. He pissed them all off with his ability to see right through them, his ability to take their verbal beatings, and yet still come, and tell them he was there if they needed a talk.

He irritated them.

And they so badly wanted him to be the killer.

They had no reasonable proof, no evidence, not even a conclusive doubt in their mind it was him. Hell, at best, Hodgen's should have been the main suspect. But he was one of them, Sweets was not. They had been looking for a scapegoat. And he had been chosen. They went with the suspicious ex-cop's hunch because not a single one of them had wanted it to be one of them.

One of their own.

They had locked him up and thrown away the key, only to be harshly smacked in the face, by cruel reality, only hours later.

It hadn't been Sweets.

It had been Zach.

They had released him and incarcerated Zach. And though they had no reason, no true fount-able reason, they treated him even worse than before. Even though he acted as though he had not been hurt by their cruel prejudice. That he had try to pave the rift between them, the one they had broken. They still treated him cruelly.

Booth, had stuck to insulting him and treating everything he said with an air of distaste. He didn't even bother to look at him, when he responded when sweets spoke, instead talking to Dr. Brennan or Cam.

Dr. Brennan had chose to see every movement he made, to fix, the damage made to them by zach's betrayal, with coldness and dismissal. She insulted his profession and credentials even more than before. Though she knew very well, he was just as professional as herself.

Dr. Saroyan, had chosen to respond to him carelessly, giving him only vague details about the cases, if she bother to acknowledge his presence at all. She didn't ignore him, she completely erased him, her eyes looking passed him whenever he walked in the room, as though she didn't see him, or she was looking for someone else.

Hodgen's had stuck to glaring at him whenever in his presence. He cancelled what ever little sessions they ever even had together. And to add a sting to his bite, he set up with a new phycologist. In a different F.B.I building. Miles away from sweets. He barley spoke to him and whenever he did, it was with a cold, empty voice that practically spewed hatred. He mocked every comment made by the young doctor, not even treating him like a rival, but treating him like he was less than the dirt the man worked with.

All of the other people in the jefforsionan. Or hell, even in the damn F.B.I building he worked in looked down at him. No one cared about his presence or if they did, it was only because they wanted him to get the hell away from them.

And maybe, 'Go back to high school where he belonged '. Quoted by a very angry angela, when he tried to talk to her about his problems.

That had probably been the worst blows, sweets mused.

Angela. Sweet Angela. Who could always see the good in people, treated him no better than the rest. She was cold and unfriendly. And when he had tried to open up to her, to find some damn shoulder to cry on. She had smacked him. Hissing into his face not to talk about her friends that way. And that if he couldn't be a man and take it, maybe he should just leave and go back to high school where he belonged.

Lance hadn't even bothered to feel his wound. He just stood up, straitened his suit. With the blank face that he gave all of them, ever since they started this torment, and walked out. He hadn't spoken to any of them about anything besides cases since. It had been two weeks, and they could hardly care, they were still blaming him. But then, one day, a murder victim came in.

A dead male body. Approximately 5'9. Thick in build, or at least, he was, until the rabid rats at his dump site ate him up. Clothing shredded, a blow to his medicarple and frequent stab wounds to his legs and chest region. Within a minute, Angela had constructed a facial reconstruction and had id the victim. They all worked like machines since zach's ...leaving, not that anyone minded.

A Tom Grayborne. A convicted child abuser, who apparently beat many of the foster kids he adopted, and even his own son and daughter, to near death, multiple times. Convicted of drug abuse, rape, sexual harassment and many other charges that left the team cringing at his image floating on the electromoniter.

Non-the less, Booth complied a list of possible killers and called in, reluctantly, Sweets to id which one had better motive. Sweets had arrived an hour or so later, his face blank of all emotion as he walked into to Angela's office where they were all waiting. Hodgen's was there to give some information he found about particulets to Angela. Who was constructing a diagram of the presumed murder weapon with Cam and Dr. Brennan. Booth stood up and glared at Sweets when he walked in, the others ignoring his presence while he chewed him out for taking so long.

Sweets just stared at him blankly, his arms outstretched, for the files booth shoved in his hands. His eyes glazed over them as booth started going over the case.

'We've got his name and previous address. We looked up all his abuse victims to see if any lived in the area. Maybe came back for revenge, you know, the usual.' Sweets didn't respond, his eyes still glancing over the files as Booth's cold voice continued. 'Your gonna go over the files of all the abuse victims and tell us which one has more of a motive, more mentally insane, and we'll go and do the real work, and find the bad guy, got it?' He ordered out to sweets.

The others eyes flashed over to the young doctor, who had stopped shifting through the files, and was now looking unemotionally at Booth. His eyes flicked to the reconstructed face on angela's monitor, and he pointed to it lazily.

'That him?' his voice was slightly cold, but soft spoken. His question had brought most of the team's attention towards him as they guffawed at him.

'No duh, idiot.' Hodgen's snickered nastily. 'What? you think angela cant handle her job now?' His eyes narrowed on the stoic doctor, who just shook his head balefully.

Moving towards Agent Booth, Sweets shocked them all when he violently shoved all the folders back into his hands. All but one.

' I wont be helping you catch who killed this man.' He didn't give booth a chance to respond before he opened the file and started talking.

' That man, was a rapist, he abused children, played on whores, gambled kids support checks away. He ruthlessly beat the children he adopted and starved them half to death near all the time for his own sick enjoyment. He would lock them in closets, and sell their bodies to his loan sharks, when he had no money to pay them off. And when the whores costed too much, he raped the kids.'

'If he was lucky, and managed to adopt two kids at once, he forced them to have sex and abuse each other, before he would rape them both, and then lock them in closets with no food or ways to use the bathroom for days.' Sweets eyes ignored the sound of the others gasps as he continued to read the one file he had left over. His eyes blank as he skimmed over it.

' He would torture the kids to no end. Thinking up new and twisted ways to torment them, until they vomited at the mere mention of them. He was a cruel, but smart man. He had a wife who he would rarely beat, and allowed her to join in the fun of torment. But only if she helped him to create fake names and identities so he could adopt more kids to torture.' Sweets eyes flashed up to meet the people surrounding him. His eyes were cold and his voice like ice as he continued.

' His wife died of an overdose on cocaine. He was so upset he wouldn't get anymore 'free kids', he beat the one adoptive son, he had then, nearly to death. He tortured him, whipped him, raped him. Burned his chest with hot oil and gasoline, forced him to eat spoiled food for days till he puked and then did it all over again. Tied him up with coarse rope that tore his skin and left him in a cold basement to die.'

Lance's eyes burned as he took in the disgusted horrified faces around him. Tossing the folder he had on the counter, all the eyes in the room turned to it. On the cover was a small, paper clipped photo of a beaten boy. His face swollen from wounds, tears streaming down his face, blood pouring down his head and covering his soot withered clothes.

Pointing to the file, Sweets raised his voice. ' That boy was found, two weeks later by a Social Worker. Not even half alive, the man who tortured him passed out on the couch, surrounded by beer, spent with money supposed to be used to by the boy's food. The boy was so weak, and injured, he could barley speak above a whisper for nearly a year after his rescue. He was the last child ever assigned to that man, who was then incarcerated in jail. The boy had been hospitalized for nearly a whole year. He had to see many psychiatrists who tried in vain to heal his trauma. Both physically and mentally. The boy lived a broken, damaged life for a very long time. I wont help you find this man's killer.' Sweet's voice had a silent force to it as he slowly lowered his finger to look at the shocked faces around him.

Booth was the first to shake out of it and angrily pointed at the mans electric face on Angela's screen.

' I don't really care how awful he was Sweet's, he was murdered, and it's our job to find out who did it. Whether this kids sob story pisses you off or makes you want to cry to your mommy doesn't matter.' Holding the files out to Sweets, Booth glared at him. ' Take these files and do your damn job, so we can get this over with already.'

The others seem to have agreed and were nodding silently, but Sweets surprised them again as he shook his head and swatted the files out of Booths hand, and onto the floor. Glaring at Booth and the rest of them, Sweet's icy eyes bored into them as he pointed to the boy again.

' I don't think you understand at all, Agent Booth.' Sweet's voice spoke out, his voice like a swift razor, cutting into them as he glared.

' I don't really care what you guys think about me anymore. I have been nothing, but your scapegoat, for weeks now. You have berated me, insulted me, denounced me, disrespected me. You've criticized my credentials, my job, my work ethics, you've all but eliminated any thought of likeness to me. You have chosen to blame me for what happened. And i have sat by. I have taken it, i have tried to be there for you all when you were hurting. To ignore the icy glares and the hurtful words and the spiteful glances. The way you walk out when i come in, how you roll your eyes at my every word. How you all but physically started to abuse me.' Lance snorted coldly.

His eyes glaring at them all as he straitened his shoulders and grabbed the beaten boys picture off the ground. Showing it to them he stared at their faces blankly. His next words cold and unfeeling.

' I have sat by and taken it all. I have tried my best to ignore, to help on cases and put away bad guys.' Lance shrugged his shoulders indifferently, turning the photo back to him, as he stared blankly into the boys broken eyes. ' But not this time im afraid. because you see...'

He looked up at them, giving them a small tortured grin as he flicked the photo towards Agent Booth to catch. Holding his arms out in a small shrug he turned away form them and started for the door. Pausing when he got there to look back at their shocked faces and grin nastily, but with hurt raining down his face, as he stared at them.

'That boys name, was Lance Grayborne. Before he was hospitalised and adopted 3 years later by Mr. and Mrs. Francis Sweets. They passed on only days apart from each other, only two weeks before their adopted son started as an F.B.I. physiologist.' His expression faded form nasty to soft hurt as he glanced at their torn features. Each one underlaying shock and disbelief. Shrugging again, he smiled softly at them.

' Im afraid, i wont be able to assist you on this case, Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth. ' He nodded at them.

' Im afraid im a suspect, but hey! Maybe if your lucky, you just might be able to put me away this time, huh?' He chucked softly at them.

Then, turning to the door, he opened it, his shoulders sagging with a heavy weight they hadn't known was there. His hurt, tearing, face turned from them.

Doctor. Lance Sweets walked out of angela's office, dialing an F.B.I agents number, to inform them of his active suspect priority in this case. The door shut silently behind him and all those in the room quickly turned to one another.

All of their eyes underling with guilt, pain, regret. Their faces filled with fear shock and disbelief. Angela, the only one who, at the moment could speak, spoke directly from her heart, the question everyone was asking themselves.

'What have we done?'

* * *

**authors note!**

**ok then! i think this is pretty good! dont focus so much on any mistakes please! i like, editied this thing 5 times now and CANNOT take anther comment on my grammer. its pissing me off XP...**

**i dont know if im gonna chapter this , but i do have some ideas for it! please forgive any spelling or grammer mistakes, though there shouldn't be that many, my spell check sucks..XP. i know in real life, none of the characters were this bad, but i was really pissed no one ever apologised for imprisoning poor sweets! they never said sorry, or had a real reason to arrest him in the first place. this was mainly written to get some closure for the poor little duckling, who took all the abuse from his friends. i promise though! **

**happy endings will prevail! XDD!**

**NOW REVIEW!**


	2. Salone and Tyra come to town

**PART TWO IS UP! ENJOY AND REVIEW! ;D!**

**ENJOOOYYY!33~**

* * *

They didn't really understand how they had fucked up this far…

They didn't understand why they felt so terrible, after what they wanted for weeks, was finally granted.

Sweets was in jail.

For murder.

But in their hearts, they all knew why the thought left a bitter taste in their mouths. Because they had wanted him arrested for a different crime. For him to have killed a different man. For him to have been such a professional liar, he had managed to fool them all.

But now he was in jail.

For a murder, he once again, probably did not commit.

About a man, who tortured him as a child.

After Sweets left, the whole team had been in shock. Angela's words rang in the room. They were all frozen in their places, casting disbelieving, frightened glances at one another. It was only when Booth finally snapped out of his daze, and ran out to chase after Sweets, did the rest of the team snap out of it. They all turned to one another, guilt evident in every pore on their faces. Before a word could be spoken though, Booth had slammed back in, his face angered and lost looking.

His eyes looked up at them with remorse. He shook his head ruefully, and turned to glare at the ruined pile of files on the floor. His mouth in a taut line.

'He's gone. They arrested him.'

And _that,_ is how they ended up _here._

All of them sitting around their favorite diner table. Cups of hot cocoa and coffee in pale ceramic mugs, wrapped around shivering fingers.

_'Not from the cold.'_ They all knew.

Their ordered food sat, barley picked at, on the table in front of them. They all sat in a daze, after Booth announced Sweet's arrest, they had all broken down. Hodgens had begun screaming, shouting at them that Sweets was lying. Brennan had retaliated to shouting back at him, that he was acting childish. That it was obvious from sweets actions their was no logical reason for him to lie.

Hodgens had retaliated by telling her, ' Fuck logic! Thats what got Zach in the god damn Lonny bin in the first place!'.

Booth had to restrain Brennan from retaliating, and Cam was unsuccessfully trying to hold back Hodgens, when Angela snapped. And she slapped him across the face. She shouted at all of their shocked faces with anger and guilt.

' How can you act this way? Arguing over Zach, when a friend! A friend we have hurt, for no good reason these past weeks, has just _arrested_ himself! He just poured out his life story and all you can do is argue! And shout! And act like a bunch of hateful idiots! Don't you see what we did? Don't you see how bad we messed up?' She had screeched at them. They paused in shock, to stare at her, before slowly, person by person, they all broke down.

Silent tears had streamed down their faces, some of anger, some of guilt, some of pain. They cried into each others shoulders, screaming out names like 'Zach, why?!' or ' It isn't true! He lied!' , ' Why did this happen?' or the favorite of the bunch:

'What did we _do_?'

After they had broken down, no one was able to provide another with much comfort. They were all to broken beyond repair to even think about fixing another.

After all, none of them were phycologists.

So they had wiped their eyes, and packed up some tissues and went to their favorite diner. They had ordered some cheap food and sat in their usual seats, as one of them tried to gain the courage to speak up. And ask the question they've all been asking themselves.

Finally, Jack looked up, his blue eyes looking pale and tired. He glanced up at all of their sullen faces and cleared his throat, trying to gain their attention as he decided to speak. His voice raspy and sort spoken from al his tears and yelling.

' So, now what do we do?' He asked them. They all looked at each other, glancing into each others eyes, trying to find the answer to that question. Finally Booth sighed, bringing a hand to his face, he rubbed at his temples forlornly as he looked at their misfit group in resignation.

' I don't really know what we should do...Angela was right earlier. We fucked up big.' He sighed again deeply, his forceful eyes looking up into those surrounding him. His apparent 'alpha male' tone going into action. 'What we did to sweets was wrong. How we acted, How we treated him. It was unacceptable.' He shook his head, guilt stricken. Sitting up and straitening his shoulders, he leaned in on the table and focused his eyes onto everyone who sat there. Seriousness leaked out from his very stance, as he spoke low and clear to them.

' The way we learned about his past was wrong. He should have told us when he was ready. Not just because that bastard ended up dead on the jeffersonian table.' He grunted angrily, before leaning back into his chair, his expression furious and guilty. Cam looked up at all of them, before sullenly turning her head down and away from them. Her eyes watering slightly as she mumbled words everyone at the table could hear.

' Maybe he would have told us. Back when he could trust us. But I don't see how he could ever trust us. Not again, not after this...' Her voice was sullen and broken, eyes shining with unshed, guilty tears.

Everyone looked up to stare at Cam. Her cold words drenched over them, baring its guilt ridden fangs, that sinked into their hearts, and left them all with queasy stomachs and watery eyes.

Finally Angela's soft eyes looked up, away from her mushy jelly covered bagel she'd been staring at, to look at them. All their faces were forlorn, torn between expressions of guilt or anguish. Sighing to herself, she stood up and went to gather her things. Collecting up her purse and grabbing her car keys as she ignored their looks and pushed away from the table. Standing over them, her eyes were empty and her voice soft as she spoke, jangling her keys in front of them, her hand still and not trembling as she turned her voice to them. A whisper in the noisy diner, but something they could all hear.

'We shouldn't be here.' She said to their confused faces. Before they could ask her what she meant, she rolled her eyes at them and pointed out the window. Towards her car. ' What I mean is, we fucked up. We hurt and judged a friend. We shouldn't be here, in this diner, reserved for spending quality time with our friends, pitying ourselves. We messed up, and right now, one of _our_ friends, is locked up in a jail cell. He's probably reliving painful memories, all by himself. He has no one, because we were too angry and hateful to realise he was hurting to. He has no family, this is something we all learned today.' Her voice was forceful as her eyes narrowed and she began to walk away from the table.

Turning back slowly, she gave the confused faces at the table a small smile, as she jangled her keys at them once again. ' I don't know about you guys, but im gonna go support Sweets. No matter how much he might push me away, or how much he probably hates me, rightly so, I might add.' She chuckled dryly, without humor, her eyes shimmering, but warmth shining out of them. ' If it had been the other way around, he wouldn't have given up on us. Im not giving up on him.' She stated. Fully turning around to face them, hands in her hips and sanding up strait.

' This isn't the time to pity myself for the mistakes I made. This is a time for fixing. And whether he wants me to or not, Im gonna march over to that F.B.I building, and Im gonna apologize my heart out. Im gonna cry out 'sorry!', till my voice is hoarse, and Im gonna stand beside him during this case, no matter what the evidence says.' Her eyes narrowed and her lips fell into a flat line.

' I called him a murderer once, Im not going to do it again.' She stated, taking in the shocked faces around her, turning around and heading towards the door, she looked back at them, her face questioning and an eyebrow raised.

'Anyone gonna join me?' She asked, before stepping out in the afternoon air, and heading out for her mini van. Not bothering to see if anyone followed.

Everyone at the table turned to look at one another. Their eyes wide and their faces filled with shock and questions. Should they go? What would they say? How could they possibly make it up to him? Did they even have the right, after what they did?

_'He wouldn't have given up on us, he would have kept trying.'_

Angela's voice rang around them, but there were still afraid and cautious glances cast around the room.

_' I called him a murderer once, Im not going to do it again.'_

And then, all of a sudden, with no hesitation, each member at the table stood up. Wiping tears from their eyes they grinned at each other through their pain. And one by one, they walked out of the diner to follow Angela.

They had a friend to apologize too.

* * *

Nearing the F.B.I building, everyone started getting a bit nervous. Angela had been persuaded to room with the others in Booths F.B.I car, since it was big enough to carry them all, and would waste less time. But as the building neared closer, it was getting more and more tense inside the black ford. Everyone was growing more nervous and pensive. Their inner worries if sweets would forgive them, and about this case had them all riled up.

They tried their best to sit still, but as the building neared closer, most of the members inside the car, had taken to some annoying form of pass time. Brennan was biting her thumb nail and shaking her left leg. Cam was humming an offbeat tune as she tapped her fingers against her knee. Hodgens was making an annoying 'snap snap' sound with his rubber band while his eyes shifted from the window and back again, frequently. Angela was just sitting in the middle of the back seat, tapping her feet impatiently until the car finally pulled into the parking lot, and Booth turned around to face everyone in the car. Including Brennan who was in the front seat.

'Now,' He spoke carefully, trying to get them to settle down a minute before continuing. ' We don't know if Sweets will be able to see us, even if he _wants_ too. But, we have a lot to make up for, a lot to apologize for.' He spoke seriously, eyes narrowing. ' So I don't care who is standing in our way, im going to find a way to get to Sweets. Are all of you ready to do the same?' his voice rang out in the car, but his question didn't remain unanswered. Every had halted their nervous fidgeting and stopped to look at each other. Not even half a second later, they all nodded, giving each other small smiles, as they grinned at booth and got out the car.

Quickly, the Jeffersonian team entered the F.B.I building. Stumbling into the elevator, while Booth called an agent to tell him what interrogation room Sweets was in. Pushing the 4th floor button, they cluttered in the elevator, until it dinged and let them off. The 4th floor was cluttered with agents, like unusual. Booth lead them down the hallways and corridors till they reached the interrogation room #421.

Two pretty large agents were guarding the door, dressed in black suits with earpieces, as well as two females. One who seemed to be arguing with the silent body guards while the other tried to calm her. Moving closer to them, the Jeffersionian team got an eye of the action going on there.

The two women there seemed barley over 17. They were an odd looking pair. Both were maybe about 5'9 to 5'8.

The one being held back, had a wild, curly mane of brown hair. It cascaded down her face, which was heart shaped, in attractive cut lines. Her skin was caramel, but her attire was curious. She wore a skin tight, long sleeved, pale white shirt. With tight, acid blue jeans that complemented her electric blue eyes. Her body had a long, lean, athletic look to her. Hour-glassed, but not overdone in the muscles, just enough to know, she could probably kick ass. She had a black, non official, gun strapped to her left leg, but that didn't seem to concern her, as she chewed on a lollypop in her pink lips, and continued to argue with the moveless body guards. Cursing out her apparent friend who was keeping a firm grip on her arm. As though if she let go, the wild teen would end up shooting the guards.

Her friend finally released her arm and gave an indignant huff. While straiting her attire, and glaring at her friend. Unlike the wild looking woman, her friend was more formally dressed. She wore a classy 3-piece black suit. It wrapped nicely against her petite, but hardcore hour-glassed figure, that was more defined than her friend. She clad in expensive black heels. Her face was more ovaled than her friends but quite beautiful, with a good contrast to her pale skin, and honey brown eyes. Her outfit was nice and much more approved on the F.B.I attire list. But Booth could see the bulge, of the hidden gun, behind the formal woman's suit jacket. Both women were very beautiful, but the jeffersionian team approached slowly. The commotion they were causing made them hesitate.

Hodgens and angela were exchanging wary glances, while Booth moved closer to the arguing women and held out his badge. Loudly trying to introduce himself, though neither woman nor the guards seemed to acknowledge him.

' Hey... Im F.B.I Agent Seely Booth,' he spoke, trying to outdo the bickering women. ' Can I ask whats going on here?' He raised a curious eyebrow at the sight in front of them. The guards had only barley acknowledged his presence, with a slight nod, while the women continued to argue, ignoring him and the rest of the team completely.

' Just let me shoot them! They deserve it! I have a patient in there, I don't have time for this shit!' the wild woman cursed, her voice like a loins and she growled and spat her friend, and at the guards.

Her comment left the Jeffersonian team with dropped jaws, staring incredulously at the wild girl. While her friend just glared at her in annoyance, sighing and pinching the bridge of her nose in agitation.

' You aren't going to shoot them! We don't have time for that!' the formal woman shouted back at her friend, tapping a heeled foot angrily. ' And i _know_ there's a patient in there, its why Im here too!' she gestured wildly with her hand towards the guarded door. Before pointing a finger menacingly at the other tirading woman. ' And i swear to _god_ Tyra, if you get us arrested _one more time_, i will leave you in that jail, and wont bail you out for a month!' she hissed.

But the girl opposite her just snorted, pouting off to the side, as she rolled her eyes at her friends threat. ' Please,' she scoffed, narrowing her eyes, ' These jails are filled with a bunch of pussies anyway, and you know it.' she cursed out her friend, who just huffed and turned away.

Then turning to them, as if just noticing them for the first time, the wild haired girls electric blue eyes narrowed, and she pointed a finger at them.

'Who the hell are you?' she asked, not rudely, but her tone actually curious. Her proper friend face-palmed, sighing at her friends question. She turned to them as well and waited for an introduction.

Everyone looked at each other in shock, finally being noticed. Before Brennan cleared her throat and stepped forward, taking the wild woman's hand and shaking it steadily. She began to introduce their group.

'Hello, my name is Dr. Temperance Brennan, Im a Forensic Anthropologist,' nodding towards the group, she pointed them out.

'That is my friend Angela Montenegro, ' Angela waved at them nervously, and they nodded in recognition.

'This is Dr. Jack Hodgens,' he didn't wave, but instead glared at them with suspicion and wariness. They gave him a small nod and waited for her to continue.

'This is Dr. Camille Saroyan,' she gestured to Cam, who stood up, and also took the wild woman's hand for a firm shake. Then brought it back. Pointing at Booth who was looking confused and agitated, Brennan gestured at him.

'And this is Agent Booth, he had introduced himself earlier, but you and your friend did not seem to notice.' she stated calmly. The wild woman and the formal one stood up. The wild one, shaking Booths hand in a surprising grip, the professional one shaking Brennan's gently.

'Nice to meet you,' the wild woman said, 'My name is Tyra Blane.' her voice sounding calmer, though it still had a fierce edge to it, that sounded natural. ' Im a phycologist'. She stated, her friend nodding calmly.

' And I am Salone. Salone Guerrero.' the formal woman shook their hands gently. ' Im an F.B.I special agent, as well as a therapist. Mainly for children though,' the women brought their hands back to their sides, watching the jeffersonian teams faces fill with shock. Before Booth cracked a grin, and chuckled at them.

' Your kidding me right?' he laughed, the others joining in. ' I've seen a lot of things in my life, but i've never heard of 17 year old kid agents, or therapists.' he chuckled. they others joined in. In a few moments though, they realised the girls weren't laughing along, but were instead glaring.

The wild one-Tyra, was pouting unhappily, she turned away from them to stare at her friend.

'Can I shoot them?' she asked.

Her friend sighed, ' No, you cannot.' rubbing at red rimmed glasses, Salone placed them back on her face, to glare at the shocked looking team.

Pointing a petite finger at them, and she glared icily. ' I know of our age, Agent Booth.' she stated, irritated. ' However, despite our age, me and my friend, are highly intelligent.' Pointing over to Tyra beside her, who was glaring at them, she waved at her lightly.

'My friend, Dr. Tyra Blane, has over 3 Phd's and Md.'s. She is qualified to be anything from a Professional Veterinarian, to a highly trained Doctor, or her preferred choice, an intuitive phycologist. I am one myself, though she is more advanced in it, then me. She is also highly known in the world of martial arts.' She stated, ignoring their shocked faces.

She narrowed her brown eyes at Booth, and pointed a finger at him.

'I myself, have gone to several Ivy Colleges, and have obtained many Master's and Bachelors degrees. I have the qualifications to be anything from a F.B.I Agent to a sophisticated Lawyer. I am also a well known Architect and book writer. I would appreciate you respect our titles, not how old we look, Agent Booth,' she growled. Her voice alone, putting them in their place.

' I would also have you know, Tyra and I are not, 17, we happen to be 19, thank you,' She turned around and huffed off, going to answer her phone that was ringing the lyrics of 'American Idiot' by Green Day.

Booth and the rest of them stood stock still. Shock, and a bit of shame coursed through them, as they turned to Tyra, who was still standing there. Looking smug. Walking forward, Cam waved her hands in a surrendering motion, and waved off to Tyra's shouting friend, who was now arguing into her phone. A look of apology on her face.

' I apologize for our rudeness, it was unfair of us to judge you by your age,' She spoke solemnly. The others nodded, Booth standing up to shake the woman's hand again, a bit of remorse on his face.

'Sorry about disrespecting your credentials...Dr. Blane?' He spoke uncertainly, not quite sure how to address the girl, who was obviously younger than himself, with such respect. But Tyra had just waved them off, her expression softening and a grin growing to it.

'No problem, we're used to it.' She grinned contagiously, the others starting grinning back. Even Hodgens. Her blue eyes crackled as she nodded over at her friend and shrugged her shoulders.

'You can call me Tyra, by the way. And Im sorry for her outburst. Salone has always been fragile to that sort of thing, its why she dresses so formally. She hopes that, if she looks like a professional adult, people will get over their prejudice and treat her like one.' She shrugged again, hooping her thumbs into her jean pockets and looking bored.

' I never really cared, Im professional, and I have the abilities. You don't want me because of my age, fine.' she stated, but her eyes narrowing. ' But if you insult me, i'll shoot you.' She spoke warningly, but with a smile, causing them to chuckle dryly.

Mainly because they had a sneaky suspicion she wasn't kidding.

'We are very sorry,' Brennan said, ' But if you don't mind, may we ask why you're here?' She waved towards the door they were told, held Sweets. Wondering why this woman, and her friend would be here in the first place.

Tyra nodded, and sighed with irritation, as she waved at the door. Glaring at the men guarding it.

'Im a well known phycologist, so they called me in here, to evaluate a patient. Give him all sorts of tests and such, and then give in my report. When i do, the F.B.I is supposed to call, and give me the names and numbers of his coworkers and friends. So i can meet with them, and set up future sessions, and meetings for the next few weeks.' She narrowed her glacier eyes at the guards in front of her.

' Salone is my F.B.I partner. When there a certain types of murder cases, me and her are called in to investigate. But, I've gotten into some trouble these past few weeks, and have been suspended. So now, they just have me interrogate assumed murders and other types of crazies, to help them get some insight.' She rolled her eyes.

' Salone is mainly here, to assist me with my evaluation. At least thats what they say, she's really here to keep me out of trouble. Stop me from doing things like assaulting Federal Agents and shooting annoying civilians.' She chuckled, turning back to them. Thumbing at the Agents over her shoulders with a roll of her eyes.

' However, it seems there was a glitch with the paperwork I filed. So now the Men in Black here,' She snorted, ' Wont let me in due to security risks.' She rolled her storm like eyes and turned to glare at them with anger and fire. ' Even though they _know_ there is a patient in there. And without the proper amount of time in transaction with person contact, the patient can close themselves off. And when i _do_ get in, I'll get as much information you'd get, from interviewing a mute crime boss!' she cursed. Sticking her tongue out the Agents, before turning back around to face them.

The teams faces were filled with confusion and bewilderment. ' That doesn't make sense,' Angela said, turning to glance worriedly at Hodgens, who had shifted from confused to suspicious, as he appraised Tyra again, and Brennan glanced at Booth.

'This is very unusual,' She frowned. Turning her attention to Tyra. ' We were informed, this, was the room our friend Sweets was being kept in, not a patient.'

Turning to Booth, she frowned in confusion. ' Why did the give us the wrong information?' She asked, unhappy.

' I don't know...' he told her honestly. Reaching into his pocket, and pulling out his phone to dial an Agents number, and get the right room. He was cut off however, by Tyra's voice, as she drew their attention by coughing a bit and cocking her head.

' You wouldn't happen to mean, Dr. Lance Sweets..would you?' She asked, her blue eyes furrowing, as she cocked her head again and tried to ignore her friend Salone, shouting into her phone behind her.

Angela's eyes brightened up, and she hurried over, in front of Tyra. Grabbing her hand and squeezing it gently she smiled reverently. Grinning from ear to ear.

'Yes! Yes! Sweets! Do you know where he is? We _really_ need to see him,' she asked excitedly, the prospect finding Sweets giving her the courage to be able to apologize.

This same affect was hitting the rest. Their eyes brightened up, and smiles graced their worried faces, as they turned to Tyra and hyperly awaited her response. They all wanted so desperately to apologize to Sweets, to be able to say 'Sorry', and stand by him during this investigation. Hodgens stepped up and stood in front of her, his bright blue eyes clashing with her electric sea green ones. He smiled and took her hands from Angela, repeating what she did, and squeezing them gently.

' Do you know what room he's in? We need to meet up with him. We've all got a lot to say to him, were his friends,' He added for good measure, just so she would now how important this was to them.

Tyra frowned and nodded. She extracted her hands from their grip, and tucked them into her pockets. Cocking her head again, she nodded, and spoke to them with confusion, laced in her tone.

' Yes, i know him. I've read up on his file.' She nodded again, eyes narrowing slightly.

'Dr. Lance Sweets. Agent for the F.B.I, height. 6'0, age 23, weight average. Build average. Features boyish, despite puberty leap. Highly intelligent. Graduated high school at age 14. Graduated college with multiple degrees, and Ph'Ds at age 17. Took many official Agent training programs, till prove useful enough to be place in the field, at age 22.' Her eyes drifted of a bit as she spoke, as though she was rehearsing something she read.

'History: troublesome. Extreme abuse, and abandonment at earlier childhood. Lack of self confidence in growth lead to a 'Death' and 'Metal' phase at age 16. Was rescued from abusive parental home, at age 6, by Social Worker, Marine Evans. Was then hospitalised and readopted, by foster guardians, Mr. and Mrs. sweets, 7 months later. Both passed Meer days from each other, and 2 weeks before Dr. Lance Sweets was assigned to the F.B.I agency in Washington D.C. He was then given patients to look after in the Jeffersonian Institute on March 3'rd, 2 months later.' She continued, ignoring the widening eyes of Angela and Hodgens, as they slowly began taking a step away from her.

'Real birth date, Unknown. Dangers: Few. Insights: High intelligence and training in the pchology field, ability to bend words and thought, attachment issues. Assumed from parental deaths and childhood abandonment and abuse. Case filed: Roughly 7 hours ago, more detailed report required,' Her eyes furrowed again as she blinked, coming back down to earth and turned to them. Curiosity in her eyes.

'That Sweets?' She asked.

Hodgens and Booths faces had paled, Angela and Cam were trembling slightly, while Brennan stepped forward shakily, and placed herself in front of Tyra. Gulping slowly and cautiously looking into her eyes.

'H-how do you know all these things about Sweets,' she questioned warily, ' There is no logical way for you to have known all of that, by just passing by him, or even having a short conversation. How do you know these things?' She asked again, her voice growing fiercer.

Tyra didn't seem concerned, as she shrugged shoulders and tucked her hands in her jeans. 'I haven't been able to speak with him yet, as i said before, i haven't been allowed into the room,' She thumbed over her shoulder, ignoring they're widening eyes.

'That was just what I read, on the last minute file, they composed of him. I am to interrogate him, due to the fact this is his second murder charge. And due to his history, Im supposed to start sessions with him, to see if he could still be fit for duty, if these charges prove to be false.' She said, her shoulders shrugging again. Turning her eyes to them, she narrowed them, and lifted her chin.

'How do you know Sweets again?' She asked them suspiciously. But before any of the shocked team could respond, Salone had snuck up beside Tyra. Her face tense as she snapped her Iphone off, and tapped her shoulder. Tyra looked over and narrowed her eyes at her face.

'Whats wrong?' she asked, mild worry in her eyes.

Salone had just sighed and began rubbing her temples before answering. 'That was the District Attorney, providing evidence in this murder trial against Dr. Lance Sweets,' her warm brown eyes flashed up to them, before turning back to her partners and sighing again.

' Some interns at the jeffersonian, found some evidence incriminating Dr. Sweets. So I was called to be told the names and numbers, of his colleague's and friends earlier. They want you to evaluate them all separately, and then as a group. Then, to hand in reports on all of them, based on their relationship to Dr. Sweets. _And then,_ you can interrogate him. While starting to compose your phycological evidence, to prove his innocent's or guilt in this trial, at the same time.' she spoke slowly.

_' But,_ only_ When ,_ the files on his colleague's, have been complied in the F.B.I data base and reviewed.' She sighed again, and mussed with her glasses, watching as her partners face grew furious and her sharp tongue came out to start cursing.

'What the Bloody Hell do you _Me__an, _they'll _'Review' _my files!?' She shouted, her hand twitching for her gun.

' I was told, at God damn _7 'o'clock_ in the _fucking_ _morning_, to come down here. _Evaluate _an unstable patient, file a _report,_ and _then_ meet the colleague's and friends! _Who_ the fuck thinks they can just come down here, and start fucking up my schedule!?' She screamed with fury, her eyes narrowing like restless sea's.

' I don't have time for this shit! I told you, i should have just saved this appointment for the next day! I told you, I wanted to go to Taco Bell and skip work today, cause i _knew_ some shit like this was gonna happen!_ Because it always happens!_ But nooooo! What did you say?' Tyra snarked.

'You said it would be _unprofessional_, if we didn't show. And you made me leave home without breakfast, no Taco Bell, to stand in front of this damn door for _hours_, waiting to get in. Only to be called and told _they made a change in our schedule?!' _She yelled, her voice vibrating down the halls.

When Salone did nothing but nod in agonized agreement, Tyra whipped her gun from its hold and shot at a wall. She shot in such a way it missed everyone, but ended up in the center of the forehead of a picture of the assistant F.B.I directors head, Andrew. Everyone in the hallways beside the guards and Salone froze. but no agents came to arrest Tyra, instead, the other surrounding agents just shook out the shock, and continued on, as though this had been happening all day. Booth and the rest of the team gawked at the stewing Tyra, and her annoyed friend as she made Tyra put her gun away, and forced her to listen.

' Look, I know, Im sorry. I should have listened to you, but its too late for that now. We have to go establish meeting dates with Dr. sweets, colleagues and friends, as well as coworkers. We don't have time for you to start shooting people,' Her eyes narrowed.

' It turns out no paperwork was messed up, these guards were specifically placed here to keep us out till we were called. And no, don't ask me who told them to do it. Im not telling you, because I know you'll go hunt them down and shoot them in the leg like you _always _do.' She huffed, rubbing at her glasses. ' We need to start our meeting with the co-workers first any way.' She huffed again.

Tyra had crossed her arms across her chest, but her gun was put away. And even though her face look absolutely frightening, she huffed as well, and sighed, mussing up with her hair. ' All right, so who was it we're supposed to meet?'

'_Your_ supposed to meet,' Salone corrected. ' Im only here to keep you out of trouble till your allowed on the field again. And as for who...' Her words drifted and her eyes flashed over at them. Quick enough that they didn't see, but enough that Tyra did. Her eyes widened, and a coy smirk cam to her face.

'No way...' She breathed out, clearly amused. Hodgens, finally having enough of their silent banter, stood forward. His blue eyes glaring with her contrasting electric ones, and his face angry.

'No way, what? How the hell do you know all that stuff about Sweets? And where is he? Stop lying to us and tell us the truth,' He shouted, eyes narrowing.

'Who are you?' he asked angrily.

Salone and Tyra just looked amused. Waving Salone off, Tyra walked up to hodgens and put her hands on his flinching shoulders. Her face grinning with amusement, and humor in her eyes, she smirked. Looking at all of them, she patted his shoulder and grinned.

' I already told you,' She said, her eyes filled with mirth. ' Im Tyra Blane and this is my F.B.I partner, Salone Guerrero. She's here to watch over me and keep me out of trouble, while I stay here and evaluate Dr. Lance Sweets. As well as I evaluate his friends and coworkers...' She grinned again, flashing her loin like teeth at their bewildered faces.

'Congrats, Im your new Phycologist.'

* * *

**Annndddd...*BOOM* CLIFFHANGER!**

**I've ALWAYS wanted to do that... i'll try and update soon, like within the week or so. Salone, happens to be based on one of my best friends! ^.^! Hope you enjoy the story! AND! I EDITED. So NO reviews on my grammer. NONE. Im serious. I worked HARD on this shit.=.= Thank you!**

**OK THEN! YOU'VE READ! NOW REVIEW!**


	3. laying down the rules

**Yup! Part Three is up! Sorry it took so long...but this one was _WAY_ longer than anything else i have EVER written!**

**Over 12,000 words!**

**ENJOY!13~**

* * *

The Jeffersonian team, sat in the teen phycologist's room in annoyance.

They had been there for a half an hour already, and they were all getting sick of it.

_'Congrats...Im your new phycologist.'_ The young doctors voice rang in their ears.

When she had told them this, the Jeffersonian team had been appalled. They thought maybe she was joking with them, or her information was screwed up.

There was no _possible_ way, that the Federal Bureau, had assigned this _teenager_, this rambunctious, short tempered, _gun-wielding_ teenager. Along with her proper, sharp tongued partner, to listen to their problems. To _evaluate_ them.

Not when they already had Sweets!

But when they had tried to point this out to her, to call an agent for verification, to _prove_ this wasn't real, they had once again, been smacked in the face by a cruel reality.

* * *

_' Nope, Im pretty sure you're my patients.' Tyra had nodded, her face relaxed and her posture slouched, as she stood and stared at they're gawking faces. 'Salone doesn't make mistakes like that.'_

_Booth had given up on calling Agents, he had called 5 already, and they had all given him the same answer. But the team still swore to themselves it wasn't true, though the proof was getting hard to deny._

_'Even before we were given the call about the names, I was given a brief sum up, of who my patients were.' She nodded again and pointed a smooth finger at Booth._

_'One was a Federal agent, with a war trauma history.' She said clearly, ignoring Booths protest. ' I can tell from your reaction when I shot off my gun that its true.' She said, not an ounce of smugness in her tone. It was clear, as though she was just stating the facts._

_Turning and pointing to Cam, her eyes narrowed a bit as she looked at the outraged doctor._

_' One was an ex-cop with control issues.' Cam let out an indignant squawk, that Tyra didn't process, as she shrugged her shoulders and diminished her glare._

_' I could tell that as well, by your stance and posture, how you made to introduce yourself, even after, Dr. Brennan already had.' She stated with ease, silencing any of Cam's further protests._

_Nodding her head towards Angela, she shrugged again._

_'One was to be an unofficial artist, with vague life problems and commitment issues.' She said calmly, when Angela rose to protest, Tyra waved her off in dismissal, and once again, narrowed her eyes._

_'I could tell that by how you distanced yourself from me, after Dr. Hodgens touched my hands. If Im correct, you two once had a relationship?' How she said it, was more like a fact than an actual question. It left Angela speechless, and the rest gawking as she continued on._

_Turning to Hodgens, she nodded and waved a hand. ' And, one was also supposed to be a false conspiracy theorist, with trust and authority problems. As well as anger issues.'_

_She cut off Hodgens protest when he started to say, ' What do you mean _**_false-_**_,' with her hand and blinked at him, as if saying, 'Seriously?'_

_'I could tell this was you, do to your reactions at first meeting me and Salone. As well as the distrust that settled in your features, after learning my priority in this case.' She hummed, leaving Jack astounded and angry. ' You also tiraded in to interrogate me, even after Dr. Brennan, your superior, already had.' She gave him a grin._

_'Authority Issues.' She repeated into his reddening face._

_Turning to Dr. Brennan, Tyra's eye filled with mirth, as she smiled and waved a hand towards her, in amusement and slight boredom, she rehearsed, Dr. Brennan's brief up._

_'And for the grand finale, one of Dr. sweets co-workers, was to be an over-rationlised doctor, with a brief history of identity trauma, as well as abandonment, abuse and neglectful history.' She nodded in recognition, but then frowned, as she turned her eyes to look into Dr. Brennan's. The blue waves in them, clashing fiercely._

_' They also said that you were to have a cold exterior, and possibly, a cold interior as well...' She pouted._

_'But, from what I've seen...you don't really fit that part of the quota...' She drifted off surprising them all, before clapping her hands together, and turning to her partner, Salone._

_'Say, what time is it?' She asked curiously._

_Salone ignored the teams protests, and shocked looks to glance at her silver watch. Looking up to Tyra, she shrugged her shoulders tiredly, too exhausted to keep up with her hyper friends, thought trail. ' Its 4:35, why?' She asked, mildly curious._

_Tyra didn't respond, she lifted a hand to an imaginary mustache, and swirled her finger around. _

_' If my time with Dr. Sweets was cancelled until I evaluate his co-workers...and I was supposed to meet with them at 5:30..while being with Dr. Lance from 3:20 till 4...that means.…' Her eyes brightened, and the crashing waves of color slowed down, leaving excitement in their wake._

_Quickly, she turned to her friend and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her wildly. ' That means we've got an hour lunch break! I can finally go get some taco's!' She cried out with glee, ignoring the jeffersonians teams unbelieving faces._

_Her partner Salone, put up her hands to stop her friends incessant shaking. Pushing away to fix her glasses and straiten her skirt, she raised an eyebrow and gestured to the team, looking unbelieving._

_' And how exactly, did you get to that conclusion? We were called, to be told who we should evaluate. Just because one session was cancelled, does not mean they didn't want us to replace it with this new one.' She spoke with a raised eyebrow._

_' In fact, Im quite sure, thats what they _**_did_**_ want.' She huffed at her overly hyper partner, who halted in her merriment to glance seriously at them, before rolling her eyes and glaring at her partner._

_'Yes, Im quite sure the Bureau wanted that, but Im afraid that's not happening for one of 3 reasons.' She said, lifting up 3 carmel fingers for them all to see while she ticked them off one by one._

_'Number one, I was lied too, and forced to endure hours of waiting in front of door I shouldn't have been at, with absolutely no food what so ever. If Im having a session with _**_anyone_**_, fuck if its gonna be on an empty stomach,' She glared at her friend, who only snorted and moved to tick off finger two._

_'Second, you can't just go_**_ straight_**_ into sessions, with tight nit groups like these,' She waved at them deliberately. ' They're already going through the trauma of their friend being convicted for murder _**_twice_**_. Let alone being assigned a new phycologist.' She told her friend seriously._

_'You think they're going to just sit down with me, and open up their most darkest problems the minute they meet me? Umm...No, it's not happening.' She scoffed._

_'And finally, 3'rd reason, they do need time to think on their emotions right now. Even if I did evaluate them, it would be off-base, because everything that will come from them, will be impulsive,' she stated in all seriousness._

_' They'll say things they'll regret, do things they wished they hadn't. They need time, to just _**_sit_**_ in my office, and think about what's going on. And when I come back, I can get conclusive answers on their personality. Anything I use now will be nulled and unhelpful.' She shrugged at her friend, before narrowing her eyes dangerously._

_'And if I don't get a taco in the next five minutes...Im shooting somebody. Preferably him.' She pointed at the guard beside her, who stiffened a bit, while Salone rolled her eyes._

_' Thats four reasons…' She drifted, before narrowing her eyes and huffing, ' Fine then! You can go on your lunch break! But Im coming with you, so where are they going?' She thumbed next to her, at the unhappy team that was glaring at them fervently,_

_Tyra looked at them, before moving a hand to grab a marker out her back pocket._

_Grabbing Hodgens unwilling hand, she wrote an easy number, 435, on the surface and gave him his hand back. Which he pulled willingly to glare at her. Nodding to her friend, Tyra smirked in triumpht and pointed at Hodgens._

_'There!' She grinned. ' Now they know my office number, they have no reason not to be there, when we get back!' She smiled, before turning around to face them, glaring intently._

_' Look, I know your unhappy, and you've got a lot of questions. But I was serious about what I said before,' pointing at Hodgens hand, she glared._

_' Go to that room, and settle down. Talk with each other, converse, or just lean back, but _**_think_**_ about how you're feeling now. When I evaluate you, I want your true feelings, not something you spat out on anger.' She glared harder. Waving them off as she crossed her hands over her chest in satisfaction._

_But Hodgens wasn't done yet, ' Why the _**_hell_**_, do you think well listen to you? Tell us what the hell's going on, _**_now_**_!' He shouted at her._

_Her eyes narrowed but she shrugged her shoulders indifferently._

_'Its true, I cant make you go to the room. But if you don't,' Her eyes flashed up to meet theirs, determination etched in her features._

_' Than I'll make a call to the F.B.I Director, and make sure you wont be able to see Dr. Sweets, until this investigation is finished. And that could take _**_weeks._**_' She stated smugly. Watching their jaws drop in satisfaction, before sternly pointing at Hodgens hand, and ignoring Solane's minor chuckles._

_'Now go, sit in my office , contemplate exactly _**_what_**_ it is, you want to ask me. And within an hour or so, I should be back.' And with that, the wild looking teen called Tyra, turned around and walked off._

_With her F.B.I friend beside her, they left, chuckling and laughing at the prospect of bellies filled with tacos._

_Leaving a confused and angry group of Jeffersonians, in their wake._

* * *

And now, here they all were, sitting in her office and stewing silently to themselves.

After Tyra and Salone had left, the team had looked at each other, shock and disbelief in their faces. Tyra's threat still in the air. Finally, they all gave up on they're staring match and grudgingly trudged to her office. Fire in their eyes and rage in their stiff moving muscles.

When they had reached it, Booth had slammed open the door and stomped in angrily, the rest following smoothly behind. The office wasn't all that big, it was only maybe, twice, the size of Sweets, but it pretty much looked the same.

The only difference was there was two extra couches, sitting alongside the two chairs that Booth and Brennan were used to sitting in. There was also a messy clutter of papers on the mahogany desk, crumpled Mc'Donalds paper bags filled the trashcan. The shelf and small table behind the desk, was filled with thick, beige files. Some labeled 'Confidential,' others, 'Approved' or 'File Review Required'.

'Three Days Grace' and 'Green Day' posters stood out on the wall, behind the desk. Besides that, it looked like your ordinary shrink room, if anything, a bit roomier than most.

The team separated and found places to settle down in. Angela and Hodgens settled for the soft gray couch on the right, sitting on opposite ends of each other, and crossing their arms over their chests. Hodgens slumped into his spot, while Angela crossed her legs and began tapping her foot. Her eyes narrowed as she glared at the pin-striped ceramic cup, that sat on the coffee table in front of them.

Booth and Cam settled for the two separate chairs, that sat in between the two couches. Cam leaned back into hers, her eyes unfocused, as she also crossed her legs and sat her head in her hand. Which was leaning on its elbow on the arm rest.

Booth had fussed into his seat and was now leaning over himself in a hunched way. His elbows resting on his knees as his legs twitched rhythmically, and his glare towards the chair opposite him intensified.

Brennan had buried herself in the remaining couch on the left. Her gray eyes staring intently at one of the posters on the wall, as she crossed her arms, and stewed.

They had been sitting like this for_ half an _**hour.**

They were getting sick of it.

No one had said anything to each other, No one had made any calls. They just sat in their seats, thinking, waiting.

Hating.

They didn't know what was going on, let alone the fact they were just bossed around by an 19 year old and her kid agent.

They didn't know what was going on with Sweets, if they were going to be able to see him again, why Dr. Blane had been assigned to them in the first place.

What they were going to say when they saw her.

All they wanted was answers, but time was still ticking along. Leaving them more agitated by the minute. They're tapping and shaking growing more and more constant.

Finally though, right before Hodgens was about to blow, the door pushed open, and a happy looking Tyra, and calmer Salone stepped in.

Tyra was smiling wildly, light gracing her features, as she swung a plastic bag around, labeled ' Taco bell'. Presumably filled with tacos.

Salone walked behind her, her black and red rimmed glasses glued to her iphone, were she was presumably trying to text and organize their schedule. They trumped on in, ignoring the teams glares as they settled inside.

Tyra dropped the ' Taco Bell' bag on the coffee table, near the ceramic cup, and plopped in her chair across from them. Eagerly digging through the plastic bag.

Salone walked past her and to the mahogany desk, sitting in the black rolling chair, she switched from her phone to the computer. Digging out something from the desk, which turned out to be a blue tooth and a black, leather bound book. She plugged up the blue tooth into her ear, and started dialing on her phone, while tossing the book towards the back of Tyra's head.

Much to their surprise, Tyra's hand leapt up to grab it in time. Without her looking back, as she continued to dig through her taco bag. Slowly, she plopped the book on the table beside her, before making an 'Aha!' sound, and pulling herself from the bag.

In her hands, was a super-sized taco, wrapped in orange paper, labeled, 'Dorito Chip Shell'.

She grinned before digging out another, and tossing it to Salone, who caught it with ease. Not bothering to turn her gaze from the computer, as she tapped away at it, and begun to converse lowly with someone on her blue tooth.

Tyra grinned and placed the bag on the floor, settling back in her chair and placing the taco in her lap, she flickered her eyes to their terse faces and halted. Frowning a bit, she turned her attention to them and raised an eyebrow.

'And you guys look like that, ...Why?' She asked, a brow raised, ignoring Salone snorting in the background.

She furrowed her eyes together and pointed to the bag lazily. ' I got you guys some too, if you want,' she stated with ease. But her ease only served to infuriate them, as Hodgens finally snapped and sat up, glaring daggers at her.

'We've been waiting for an _hour_. We don't want tacos, we want _answers.'_ He growled. His posture tense and retrained. The others looked similar as they nodded, their expressions taut and wired. Eyes flashing, as they glared at her.

Tyra sighed and rubbed at her temples, settling back into her chair and crossing her legs over one another. She placed her taco aside and grabbed her black book, opening it up and settling it on her lap, before taking a deep breath and turning her eyes to them.

She held up a single caramel colored finger, in sign to wait, as she scribbled something with a pen into the book. When she finished, she re-brought her eyes back up to look at them. They were calmer than before, the hypnotizing sea of blue no longer crashing against on another, but calming them down a bit as well. Her voice spoke sternly though, a no-nonsense tone that had irritation sweeping back into them.

' One question per person. No interruptions, No shouting, No trouble, got it?' She questioned seriously. Though they were wary of her, they all nodded in recognition. Salone's eyes flickered to them, as continued to tap against the keyboard. Watching over, and making sure nothing got out of hand.

Tyra nodded and pointed at Angela, she spoke resolutely, ' You first.'

Angela looked shocked at being picked, but she shook it away and straitened her posture, narrowing her brown eyes at Tyra. ' I want to know why you said you were going to be our phycologist. Thats impossible, why would the Federal Bureau assign you_?_' she asked with suspicion, Tyra's eyes only narrowed slightly as she opened her mouth to answer.

' The Federal Bureau appointed me, because besides Dr. lance sweets, and retired phycologist, Dr. Gordon Gordon Wyatt, I am the best in my field,' She said carefully, watching Angela's eyes fill with shock, but continuing before she could ask another question.

' When I left to go get food, me and Agent Salone called up the director of the F.B.I to get some answers,' Her eyes narrowed again.

' He purposely placed me here to evaluate Dr. sweets, and his co-workers as well. Due to the fact he believed, that we could find phycological evidence if Mr. Sweets was guilty or not. Besides forensic evidence, we could find ties to his personality. Therefore, by me having sessions, and learning more about the people who surrounded him.' She nodded her head.

' Aka, _you._'

Angela's mouth had turned into a taut line and she nodded her head. The others to nodded slightly as they processed this bit of information. Tyra nodded to Brennan, and allowed her to ask her question.

' Dr. Blane,' Brennan started, taking a formal approach.

' You stated before, that if we did not listen to you, you would prohibit our visiting of Sweets,' Her gray eyes darkened.

' I was just wondering if you actually did have that kind of authority, as well as why you choose to use it against us. Who gave _you_ that authority?' She asked icily. The others around her darkened as the shook their heads in agreement.

Tyra just blinked calmly at her, and began flicking her pen against her knee, as she went to answer the question.

' Good question, Dr. Brennan,' She repeated the formal introduction, her voice calm, though sounding a bit held back.

' My _credentials_ gave me that authority. I am in charge of evaluating, as well as analyzing, you and your team, and Dr. Sweets. My job goes way beyond just writing up report on you, I have to learn whats wrong as well, so I can fix it.' Her eyes gleamed lethargically.

' Emotional trauma, Anger issues, Family strife, Pervious mental pain. I am here to find out, what it is you have, if you have any at all. And to heal you.' She said calmly.

' Im here to be there when you need a talk, and someone to listen too. I know Dr. Sweets is usually who you'd come to for that, but until his charges are dropped, and I report that he is indeed, fit for duty, I will be your phycologist.' She stated, not noticing Booth's growing, angered state.

' So yes, I do have that authority, and I used it against you, because I could tell Dr. Sweets meant a lot to you all, and I needed you to co-operate,' Her eyes, so focused on Doctor Brennan's angered face, she hadn't noticed that the rest of hem had grown furious as well. Their state fiery and burning, her last sentence setting them all off.

'Its nothing to worry about, just a small threat, I can promise you I made worse ones in the past,' She chuckled lightly, trying to lighten the mood.

However, it sadly backfired, for Brennan and the rest had not caught her amused tone, and took it quite seriously.

Brennan's jaw dropped open, but Booth ad interrupted her by standing up and glaring down at Dr. Blane, his eyes fierce and his voice in 'Alpha Mode'.

' Ok, i've had _enough_ of this,' He growled out angrily. Tyra's eyes narrowed, but she didn't interrupt, watching him as he glared down at her and gestured with his hand wildly.

'_You,_ are just a _kid_. You shouldn't be _here._ Talking like our superior, when I highly doubt you even have a drivers license!' He barked out. Tyra's calm mask broke a bit, but before she could respond, Hodgens stood up, cutting her off and glaring intently.

' Booth's right. Your nothing more that a spoiled kid playing dress up. We don't have time for this or _you,_' he spat angrily, not noticing Salone's eyes had flickered up to them, worry flashing in them slightly. ' Im not gonna sit here, and listen to you_ try_ and make _friends_ with us!' he shouted.

Cam got up as well, glowering down at the girl before pointing a finger at her angrily. ' They're both right. You _shouldn't_ be here. I don't care _how_ many credentials you have, Im not leaving my mental state in the hands of some kid.' She glared.

' You think you have all the authority but you don't. You probably don't know a _thing_, about life, so who are you to help us get through ours?' She said frostily.

Tyra's eyes were now filling with anger, her hand twitching a bit, as she tapped her fingers against her knee rhythmically, and waited for them to get it all out. She tried opening her mouth to respond, but Angela had cut her off, tossing her a withering glare as she too, stood up and bared herself over the young doctor.

'This is pathetic. Why are we even here? Wasting our time listening to you, when we have to find Sweets.' She snorted and stared angrily at Tyra.

' Im sure you're good at your job and all, but I don't have time to sit here, and listen to you, try to make us pour our feelings out. We don't want you, we want Sweets. You would _never_ be good enough.' She told Tyra. Whose eyes were narrowing dangerously, but they hadn't seemed to notice. Her tapping getting more violent.

Salone, behind her, had turned her full attention to them. Her own brown eyes glaring and glowering at them. But she kept her mouth in a taut line and waited. She was going to let Tyra handle this one.

Cam pointed a finger at Tyra sharply, who was beginning to look more and more like an agitated lion, with her mane like hair. But the Jeffersonian's ignored their instincts, and pestered on, pushing her buttons to their will.

' You think you can just barge in here, lay down the rules, and replace Sweets? Oh no. I don't think so.' She stated, her tone biting.

' You're not worth our time, I don't care _who_ you '_think' _you've got connections too, you and your wannabe agent friend can forget about me staying here. Im going to find a _real_ phycologist. And when I do, you can make sure I'll find some connections to get you and _her,_ removed from here.' She growled.

Salone and Tyra's glare intensified, but Brennan too, arose and spat at them, her tone frosty.

' Indeed, I am sick of wasting my time here with you amateurs. You would never have replaced Sweets. I don't think you were suspended from your positions either,' she stated coldly.

' I think you just weren't _useful_ enough, and thats why they placed you here. To pretend like your credentials _meant_ something,' She said piercingly.

'Its obvious that you and your _'Agent'_ friend, are in no way capable of operating your _job. _Let alone_ evaluating _us_.'_ She snorted.

' Good day,_ Doctor,_' She glowered. The rest did as well, they were all seething.

Salone had stood up and began to yell at them, shouting ' Exactly how do you think we got to these positions-,' but her voice was cut off by Tyra growling voice, it boomed over the room and left them all silent and speechless.

'Sit Down, Now,' Her voice growled. Her mane like hair, covering her face. The shocked Jeffersonians just stood there in front of her, stock still, looking down at her prone figure with confusion and slight sense of wariness.

Suddenly, Dr. Blane's face flashed upwards, the amount of pure fury, written across her face had them all backing away in shock. Slowly, she rose to her feet, her partners eyes widening behind her, as worry splashed across her face.

Pointing a long, caramel finger at them, the young doctor growled out the words again.

'SIT DOWN, NOW,' She boomed.

Their faces shocked, and their limbs stiff, the Jeffersonian's obeyed, slowly backing into their previous spots, while the furious looking Tyra glowered at them. Her eyes pierced through them, and left them feeling uneasy and a bit worried.

' I am _SICK, _of people like _you_,' She spat at them, causing their eyes to widen.

' You think just because Im young, I cant make a difference? That just because I was more advanced, I got it with money? That I don't have the experience!?' she shouted.

Her eyes blazing and crashing like roaring blue seas, leaving them all speechless. Her friend walked up behind her, and placed on hand on her shoulder gently. But Tyra shook it off looking furious and fiery. She wasn't done. Not even close.

' You think life is easy for everyone, don't you?' she questioned.

' You think, because you work with dead bodies, and have bad pasts, that you're the _only_ people in the world, who've gone through something?' She spat out, eyebrows raised. She growled in their direction and pushed away from her chair, stomping closer to them, leaning into Booths face, she growled.

' I fucking _hate, _people like you,' She cursed into his face.

Booths eyes narrowed, and he opened his mouth to speak, but her enraged eyes cut him off. Making him stutter into silence instead.

She narrowed her eyes at them, looking absolutely livid as she pointed a finger them once again. ' I gave you _time,_' she said vehemently. Eyes like dark blue glaciers as she gazed at every one of them, their faces starting to fill with shame and regret.

' I gave you enough time, to _sort out_, how you felt, to react _differently._ And this is how you truly act? How you behave? And you _Dare, call me the CHILD!?' S_he demanded.

Pointing to Brennan, she glared viciously at her, eyes sparking. ' You underestimate my abilities? You think they put me here because I wasn't _good enough? _You want to know the real reason?' she spat out, not waiting for Brennan's response.

' They put me here because Im _injured,_' She growled, lifting her white shirt to show a large bandage that wrapped around her left side.

Brennan and the others gasped, but Tyra didn't give a chance to speak, her voice filled with anger and frenzied violence.

'Salone has one too,' She growled out.

'Want to know why? Because we were on the _field,_ trying to stop a hostage situation in Baltimore. The man was pointing his gun at his daughters head, but suddenly he raised it to fire at a child passing on the street, next to me,' She glared.

' I jumped in front and got shot twice in the abdomen, Salone tried to help me, but the man ended up shooting her three times in the back,' Her face contorted to pain.

' He got so freaked out by all our blood, he shot his daughter and himself in the head, blowing up the bomb he had strapped to his chest, and killing eight of my friends in the squad,' She said, her voice sad but wrathful.

'Do you know what its like, to go to 8 of your friend's funerals, in less than three days?' She asked silently.

Angela and Cam let out a shocked gasps, lifting a hand to their mouths in remorse and sympathy. Booth had a look of empathy and shock to his face, while Hodgens just look wide and disbelieving. Brennan stared up at Tyra, looking shooken up, and put in place.

Salone had placed a hand on Tyra shoulder, patting it soothingly, as Tyra brought a lithe hand to her eyes and made a slight choked sound. She turned away from the and hid her face, where silent, angry tears were rolling down.

Salone's face hardened as she turned to glare at the Jeffersonians with fury, making them flinch back at the sight of her raged face.

'There now, are you happy?' she spat. ' That enough experience for you? We've had many experiences like that in our lives,' She grounded out at their shocked faces. Removing her hand from Tyra's shoulder, she placed the on her hips and turned to the with vengeance.

' We didn't come here on purpose,' She spat. ' We were _assigned _here. We didn't have a choice. We came here to _do our job. _Thats it. Sorry if that seems weird, but thats why we're asking about you. Telling things to you,' She spoke calmly, but her eyes looking dangerous.

'We could have lied. We could have hidden things from you. We could have made sure you _never_ saw Dr. Sweets again, but we didn't.' Her eyes narrowed. ' We tried being nice, tried playing fair, tried getting our _damn jobs_ done after all the _shit_ thats happened to us.'

' Just because we don't wear our troubles on our sleeves, doesn't mean we don't have any.' She hissed at their guilt growing faces.

' Just because we don't focus on the bad, and burden on trouble on _everyone we meet_, doesn't mean we haven't gone through pain too!' She yelled, gesturing to the darkened Tyra behind her.

' All you had to do, was _sit_ there, and _listen_. Ask questions, we'll answer. Then we'd set up sessions, and we tell you all you wanted, about Dr. Sweets. Thats it. You wouldn't have to talk during your sessions, you could have glared or pouted or cursed. We wouldn't have cared. But all you had to_ do_, was_ sit there_, and_ listen to us_.' She yelled at them, her voice filled with fury.

'But you didn't, you chose to_ insult_ us, _threaten_ us,_ degrade_ us. I don't know how Dr. Sweets, or any other phycologist, or Agent you met reacts to that shit. But us?' Her eyes flashed.

' We don't take that shit. I don't care if it _is, _the trauma of your experience talking, no one speaks like that to us. No one.' She said vehemently.

She pointed a sharp finger at them and glared, thumbing her other hand over her shoulder. ' Do you know _how_ advanced we are? How advanced she is?'

'Within viewing a person with no contact, for less that 3 minutes, she can compromise a detailed report on their lives, based on body language _alone.'_ She hissed.

' Do you know what that means?' She growled at them. When they all shook their heads, her face tightened, but before she could continue, Tyra's hand was on her shoulder, holding her back.

Her face was sullen, and weary looking, a look someone of her age shouldn't have. But she had it anyway, looking into her friends eyes, she waved her off, before turning to the group and glaring. Her tears gone and replaced by fury.

' It means I knew everything about you, before you even walked in this room,' She said to they're disbelieving faces.

Pointing to Booth, her restless eyes narrowed.

' I know that you were abused by a parent. Im not quite sure which one, but I believe it was your dad. I can tell from just your body language alone, that when you were in high school, you joined the football team. When you were a kid, you played hockey. You didn't have many friends, but you learned how to work around that.'

' You lived with an older relative, and had a younger sibling. You joined the army but, became a more sneakier type of killer. A sniper if Im correct, by your body movements, I can tell you've killed a lot of people, at least 50.' She stated, her eyes dark and void.

Booth was left stuttering as she turned to Cam and glared at her.

' You lived in a city, much larger than this. If Im right, than you came from New York, like me and Salone.' she thumbed behind her.

' You were a cop, but you chose a different field. I can tell by your body language, its because you couldn't stand all the blood and death anymore. Which is ironic, because you now cut up dead people.' She chuckled without humor.

Cam was left wide eyed as she turned to Angela and Hodgens, both were holding their breath and swallowing drily in mild fear.

' You,' She said, pointing to Hodgens,' Were a rich boy. Came from a rich family, got nice things. But your family abused you, just as much as they abused their power.'

' They forced you to do unpleasant and unspeakable things. Which is why you believe in conspiracies, because you came from one.' She said in easiness. Hodgens mouth was gaping like a fish, but it was Angela's turn.

'As for you, one of your parents was into music. By how you act, they were very good at it, but they dragged you along with them. Like a piece of luggage.'

'You don't really like your job, I can tell. But you do it any way, because you feel it's your duty to do whats right. There's something about your name that makes you nervous, and you have an enjoyment to using men. Not abusively, but in your own ways. You're looking for a fairytale prince, where you know there isn't one.' Her eyes narrowed.

'So you dump guy after guy, blaming it on them, and not yourself. Your too afraid to give out your heart, so you have to pretend they crushed it, so you can on to the next guy.' She said with mild annoyance.

Angela looked like she wanted to protest, but Hodgens held her back and shook his head. Gently she sat back down and Tyra turned to Brennan, her eyes once again narrowing.

' And _you,_' She growled. ' You have a very confusing history, that you yourself don't seem to understand. You speak logically, because thats the only way you can make sense of the crazy world around you. You down grade anything you find inferior, because it challenges you to _let go_ of your rationality. And that pisses you off.' She said with calm eyes.

'So you act cold and distant, when really, you're the most emotional one of the group.' She stated lightly, turning away from them and going back to her seat.

She sat down and waved towards Salone, who was still glaring at them. Narrowing her eyes, she pointed her pen at them tensely, and glared.

' Salone was right, just because we don't seem qualified, or old enough to fit your quota's, does not give you the right to act how you did. You know nothing about me _or_ Salone, but I knew all these things about you. Did I treat you _differently_? No, I did not. I treated you like what you are. An _equal_,' She narrowed her eyes again.

'You don't have to pretend to approve, that women me and Salone's age, work here. But you _do_ have to respect us,' She said sternly.

' I don't truly care if treating us with the proper respect makes you uncomfortable. Or that your traumatic experiences these past few weeks, have left you unhinged. You _will _do it. I will settle for nothing less than the respect you show each other,' She glared at them.

'Just because you don't know our life story, doesn't mean we don't have one,' Salone pieced in. Tyra nodded and Salone turned back to her desk, still a bit angry as she typed violently onto the computer.

Leaning in, Tyra's eyes vehemently bore down at them, ' And if you _ever_ disrespect me and my partner again, I will make you regret ever stepping foot in my office,' She warned, her eyes frightening and her voice serious.

Slowly, they all nodded, and Cam slowly raised her hand. Tyra nodded at her lightly and allowed her to speak.

Clearing out her throat, Cam swallowed and looked solemn. ' I-I, I am very sorry Dr. Blane, how we acted was wrong. We shouldn't have judged you and your partner like that. I had no idea of what you had gone through…,' She bowed her head apologetically.

The others of the team nodded slowly as well. Angela stood up and offered her hand to Salone, her eyes a bit watery as she shook her hand gently and a few tears spilled out.

'I-Im so sorry... I had no idea what you went through...' She drifted off. Salone looked up and nodded softly, smiling a bit to lighten the mood.

' Thats fine, many people before have judged us. They've called us worse things, but after what happened recently...' Her voice to drifted off. Her brown eyes clouding, while Angela nodded in understanding and turned off. Leaving the proper looking woman to her thoughts.

Hodgens too, had stood up. He walked over to Tyra and offered his hand, his face looking subdued and regretful.

' I am sorry as well...we've been going through some hard times right now, but that was no excuse to act how we did.' His face scrunched up a bit.

'We we're all just...so angry...' His voice cut off in held back sobs.

Tyra stood up and pushed his hand aside. Leaning him over and giving him a hug, she chuckled a bit, because she noticed she was just as tall as him.

She rubbed his back soothingly and hummed, letting him cry onto her shoulder. After seeing this, the others began to break down again as well.

The weight of everything that happened, hit them with full force. Even worse than before, when they were in Angela's office.

Nothing seemed to go right with them. First Zach, then Sweets, now they couldn't even converse with people correctly, without injuring someone's already wounded heart.

Brennan and Booth tried their best to hold in their tears. Too prideful to spill them in front of these strange girls. But while they managed to hold back the sounds of their sobs. Lone, frequent tears, still dripped down their faces.

Salone did her best to try and comfort Angela, who was crying into her shoulder with agony.

Cam was making choked sobs into her hand, tears streaming down her face and over her hand, pooling onto her dress skirt.

Hodgens was crying and griping onto Tyra as he cried, she, like Salone, was doing her best to comfort him.

For the first time, without any choice in the matter,

The team put their hearts, in the hands of someone else.

* * *

After a few minutes of whispering comforting words and gentle rubs, the team finally calm down enough, that Salone and Tyra could sit them back down without rushing back, when they started to break again. And finally, when everyone was settled, Salone walked around giving tissues, before sitting back down at the table and typing away, a small smile on her face.

Tyra had sat back down as well, after giving Hodgens one more pat, and ruffling his hair till he chuckled, and turned away.

She grabbed her black book off the floor and sighed, readjusting it to her lap, and looking up at the sniffling faces around her. She gave them all a soft smile, and slowly they returned the favor, before she cleared her throat and continued, a serious look to her face.

' Ok, now that we've got that all settled, its time for me to reveal something to you,' Her voice grim.

They raised their eyebrows lightly at her but nodded for her to continue. Nodding back, she sank into her chair and sighed, rubbing at her Crystal eyes with her petite hand and growling.

Looking back up at them, she let her hand fall away, and she sighed again before continuing. ' I haven't been completely honest with you,' She said warily, their eyebrows spiked higher and suspicions rose, but they allowed her to continue. She waved off their suspicions with her hand, before turning and moving on.

' I don't always play by the F.B.I rules,' She told them deadpan.

' I was supposed to spend separate sessions with you. To get a look into your relationship, with Doctor Sweets. And then the weeks following, I would fill in as your _actual_ phycologist until, if ever, Dr. Sweets was released,' She said slowly.

They all nodded at her in acknowledgment. But then she huffed and growled.

' But what Im supposed to do in separate sessions, I can do within an hour. Such as I've been doing here,' She waved at hand towards them.

' You have already seen..well.._heard_ my skills. I have been able to compile all the data on your separate relationships with Doctor Sweets, just as easy as I knew your back stories.' She stated to their shocked looks calmly.

' In my field, I am as advanced as Dr. Brennan, she reads bones, I read hearts'. She chuckled, before narrowing her eyes.

' I also know the _real_ reason, you lashed out at me and Salone. And even though I forgave you, I don't want to spend needless sessions, on something I already know. Its more than just the stress and trauma of what's happened, and been _happening_ to you,' She pointed a finger at them.

' You are all feeling guilty over what you did to Dr. sweets,' She stated calmly. Ignoring they're widening eyes, she gestured out the window balefully.

' I didn't get the chance to see Mr. Lance Sweets for my interrogation, as you know. But I did manage a glimpse of him, as he was cuffed and sent into the room.' Her eyes darkened and she turned to them, leaning over and settling on her knees, she glared, pointing at them.

' His face wasn't one of guilt, or fear. There was no demonic passion or remorse. Not an inkling of arrogance or pain. I can't assume my report on it, because face's tend to lie, but I am almost positive he didn't commit the crime,' She said swiftly.

They all sighed silently in relief, but her sharp eyes made them pause.

' However...I have seen faces like his before. Not in people who've been committed for false crimes. But people whose _friends_, believe without a doubt, that _they_ did do it.' She stated seriously. All of their eyes widened, and Angela made a move to talk, but Tyra silenced her, glaring at them, she pointed at her taco bag.

'After I met you all, and learned I would be your new phycologist, I called up the F.B.I to ask for files on your last traumatic case, to be sent to my phone.' She said quietly.

' I looked it over and noticed the convicted murderer, turned out to be a close friend. I also noticed however, the first person you chose to arrest on suspicion, as the murderer, was Dr. Sweets.' Her eyes flashed up to them.

' I looked all over that report, there was not a single cell amount of evidence, that could have lead you to such a foul accusation. I then started dialing up Agents, and numbers of workers, at the Jeffersonian to ask why this charge was placed. They all told me they didn't know. That it was never explained to them either, but what many of them did tell me, is the weeks following Dr Addy's arrest, you all grew very cold towards Dr. Lance.' She said, her eyes whipping up a storm as she stared at them.

They grew nervous and shifted in their seats. They looked at each other guiltily, shocked that the young doctor was finding things out so quickly, so soon.

Salone looked up from her computer and smirked, her brown eyes smoldering a bit as she silently chuckled, and turned back to her computer. She had been Tyra's partner for 2 years, and knew her long before that. She could see the false bravado Tyra was putting up. How she was trying to act like she didn't care. She knew just what she was doing, how she was hooking these broken Jeffersonians.

She chuckled again and watched Tyra work her magic, slowly wrapping her caring fingers around the frightened team.

Tyra had caught Salone's chuckles but ignored it, stifling her crooked smile, she continued to glare at them and pointed at a file on the coffee table.

' It wasn't all that hard for me to piece together the evidence, of what happened between you all and Dr. Sweets. Once I reviewed his arresting file for this charge, it was easy.' She shrugged.

' You had all just gotten to know Dr. Sweets, he had only started working with you earlier that year. But when you learned the killer was someone you knew, you didn't want it to be someone you already cared so deeply about. So you chose a scape goat, but when it didn't work, you isolated him off. Only to find out weeks later, that he wasn't, the all well brought up and spoiled brat, you thought he was.…' Her eyes narrowed again.

' You judged him, accused him, berated him and isolated him. All to fill up your own aching hearts. But when the truth came out, the guilt was too much to bear. You wanted to apologies, to be there for him in this new case, to support him and prove that you have changed.' Her blue eyes swirled dangerously, as they narrowed again, and she stood up, pointing a finger at them.

' But I have news for you, you haven't changed. I can tell you in all honesty, a little guilt will not fix the damage you have all made with Dr. Sweets. A few 'Im Sorry's ' will not pave the rift you have made. Some support, will not gain the trust you have lost.' Her eyes pierced them, and her voice made they're stomaches grow cold.

' I can honestly tell you, you need much more than that. I have seen situations like this before, albeit, not so severe, but I do know whats wrong.' She pointed at them.

' Things like this don't just _happen._ You've had to have doubts about your friendship, distances in the way you acted, disrespect on how you treated him. That case was just a way to let it all explode out.' She leaned back, and sat into her chair, watching the shock and guilt run down everyone's face.

Angela had begun to let silent tears drip down her face, while Cam shook her head softly side to side. Booth and Hodgens just looked grim and guilty. While Brennan looked absolutely crest-fallen.

'Y-you mean...even if we did apologize, Sweets wouldn't forgive us..because of how we were before?' Her voice trembled. Booth's eyes flashed over to hers, and he went to move to sit by her, gracing onto her hand and rubbing it softly.

Tyra stared at them as an unrecognizable emotion, flashed trough her eyes, before she went to answer.

' No, thats not what Im saying at all,' she said to their shocked faces.

' What Im saying, is that even if you did apologize, Dr. Sweets is very hurt right now. How you treated him before this whole fiasco was subtler, but still how you treated him after it,' She waved a hand at them.

' If you want to gain back Dr. Lance's trust, to truly earn his forgiveness, than you have to change that part of you. You need to let go of any prejudice you ever had about him. Any bad thoughts, any false ideas. You need to find out what it _is_,_ exactly_, that you do and _did_ to hurt him. And than change it.' She said seriously.

' It wouldn't matter if you apologized a hundred times. If you still treat him like how you did before, your apologies don't mean shit.' She told them honestly, her voice hard and unmoving.

They all looked up at her in confusion, then looked at each other. Worry and bewilderment, as well as guilt and shame, in their eyes. Hodgens cleared his throat, and Tyra turned to look at him. Slowly, he shifted his bright blue eyes to meet hers, confusion written across his face.

' I understand what you're saying. To really apologize to Sweets, we have to change the negative parts about us, so our relationship can heal...but what if we don't know what those parts are? How can we change?' He asked, a slight quaver in his voice.

Angela turned to him and smiled softly, tears still running down her face. Reaching out to him and rubbing his hand gently, while his blue eyes bore down on the young doctor.

Slowly, Tyra shook her head, before sighing, and bringing up a leg to cross them over each other. She stared down at her black book, and now smashed taco, before lifting her eyes to them and folding her hands, a grim sort of determination on her face.

'Ok, Im willing to make you guys a deal.' She said seriously.

All their eyes were focused on her, their heads nodding softly as they waited for her to continue. Her eyes had narrowed, and she pointed her little black pen at them sternly.

' All right then, here it is. I know a lot about all of you, enough information, to file my reports on your relationship to Dr. Sweets, and have you all cleared. However, as smart as I am, I can't know everything. And I _do_ need to have more sessions with you all, to file my basic reports, on just you all alone. So here's the deal.' Her eyes narrowed, and the pen waggled in her hands.

' Even though you don't want to have a new phycologist, you don't have much of a choice. Dr Sweets will be incarcerated till proven innocent or guilty, and I have to report whether I believe he's fit for duty or not. So either way, you do need a phycologist. But,' She said, waggling her eyebrow at them.

'You could make a deal with me. That all of you will set up days, that you will have sessions with me, so that I can make my reports. You wont fuss or argue or cause me trouble. You'll just come on your appointed dates, and let me ask what I must for the first few sessions. But then, ' She said her voice tensing.

' For the next ones following, I can help you. Despite what you think, I am highly advanced at what I do. I can find out what it is, exactly, that you do, that hurts Dr Sweets, and when I do, I can help you to fix it. Salone can help you when Im not available, despite what she says, she's very good at this too.' Tyra nodded over at her partner.

'You wont be able to see him before he's proven innocent anyway, so here's the deal I can make you.' She spoke slowly, leaning over to them, her caramel skin darkening and her blue eyes sparking.

' Let me evaluate you, don't put up a fuss for the first few sessions. When Im done with my reports, I'll send them in and claim you all fit for duty. Once that happens, I'll make it up to you, by keeping up with our sessions to find out exactly whats wrong with you. So when Dr. sweets is released, which I strangely feel he might be, you can come to him as new people. You can rebuild on the relationship you have broken. And you can fix the wound on his heart you have all made.' Sitting back, Tyra flipped her pen back into her book and grinned at them, her smile wide and her eyes full of hidden cheer.

' That's all there is to it, let me evaluate you, and for the next few weeks, I'll help you all to improve, so you can repair your damaged relationship with Dr. Sweets. I never played by the F.B.I rules, so during our sessions I might even tell you whats going on in the case. But only,' her eyes flashed.' If you agree.'

The Jeffersonian team looked at each other in shock. It seemed like a fair deal, any phycologist they took besides her, most certainly wouldn't tell them anything about Sweets's case. If they knew anything at all. And she was the only one working directly with him, so they could get a real understanding on how to treat Sweets better.

How to help him.

How to fix what they broke.

The team looked at each other. Hodgens looked at Angela and Booth. Cam looked at Brennan and Angela.

Booth looked at all of them, observing all of their guilt, and stress riddled faces, before he turned on his alpha mode. And stared down at Dr. Blane, who had hidden her grin and waited for their response.

Standing up Booth held his hand out to her, his face serious and firm.

'Deal,' he said.

Tyra allowed her self to crack a small grin. Before she smothered it, and grabbed Agent Booths hand. Shaking it firmly, she glanced at all off them and smiled.

'Deal,' she said, before nestiling into her couch, and grabbing her pen. Laying the tip on the surface of her book, she grinned at them and held back a chuckle.

'Now, exactly what time would be good for all of you?'

* * *

After they had all gave in their time approved sessions with the young doctor, the Jeffersonian team, sank back into the soft felt couches and sighed.

Tyra had worked them hard for their schedules. The whole team had decided that this deal was for the best. While their new phycologist was a tad bit wild, she could end up helping them.

She made sure they were all telling the truth, when they said they had free time that day. And she made them all swear that they'd come in on time, no later than 5 minutes at best. Once she had a sophisticated schedule formed, she marked it all in her black, leather book and grinned.

Agent booth was scheduled for mondays, at 3:30 pm always.

Dr. Sorayan as scheduled for every thursday at 3:20.

Dr. Brennan got tuesdays at 4:35

Dr. Hodgens was given Wednesdays, at 4:25

While finally, Angela, the lucky one of the group, got fridays at 5:00.

She had grinned at them all and stuck tongue out at them playfully, her eyes less red and her face much brighter than before.

Tyra had smiled a them all, her face looking much calmer. They had all also silently agreed, that their new phycologist had a loin like look to her. Her grin's seemed like all canines, her eyes liked a fixated cats. It didn't help she had a mane of hair, and a skin tone similar to a jaguar's print.

Her partner, they had all also agreed, reminded them more of a hawk. Watchful, protective. They had agreed to let Agent Salone fill in for Tyra if she was ever busy during a session. They had also agreed, that if they ever needed to talk really badly, and couldn't wait for a session, they could come over. Not that they would of course, but Salone had chipped in to make sure that was part of the deal, earning a glower from her partner as she muttered to herself about nosy Agents.

Now that it was all settled though, the Jeffersonian's checked their watches, they still had at least a half an hour left in their session, believe it or not, and were calmly waiting for Tyra to start something.

Tyra had been grinning at them, and made to open her mouth to start a conversation, when suddenly her partner Salone let out a screech.

All of their eyes widened as they all turned to look back at her. Tyra's and Booth's eyes alive and dangerous, waiting for some sort of threat. But Salone was just gaping at her computer screen, her face filled with shock and disbelief. Her hands trembling with what appeared to be fear. Booth had made to get up and ask what was wrong, but at that moment, Dr. Tyra's phone began to hum.

It dished out the lyrics to ' I hate everything about you' by Three Days Grace, the loud music frightening them all as the young doctor frowned and went to answer it.

Her finger swiped against the smooth touch screen, and began reading what appeared to be a memo, and not an actual call. Her eyes suddenly widened drastically, and she let out what could only be described as a fan girl shriek, before dropping her phone on the cushion, and stumbling out her chair.

Running over to her partners side, she looked wide eyed at the screen, her mouth dropped open and unbelieving. An undignified squeak coming out of her voice.

' No way...' She whispered, her face filled with shock, her partner Salone just nodded her head in empathy, shock written clearly across her face too.

' Way…' She whispered back, her wide eyes still on the screen.

'What is it? Whats going on?' Booths voice rumbled. The girls wide, freaked out eyes, causing a bit of unease to run through him. The rest of the jeffersonians were like that as well, a bit of fear and apprehensiveness lined in their features.

' WhatS going on?' Angela voiced out to them. It seemed to break through to the two women, as their heads snapped up to look at her at the same time, causing her to flinch back in shock.

The women took no notice to his as the turned their heads to look at one another, apprehensiveness and disbelief in their eyes.

' Do you think it can be true?' Tyra asked her partner slowly, drawing out the words. Salone just shook her head and shrugged her shoulders.

' I don't know, they said it was going to be on a whimsy, they weren't going to say when till the exact day...there's no sure way of knowing...unless...' Salone's voice trailed off, leaving the team feeling perplexed and nervous.

Tyra's face had turned serious, her exotic eyes clouding over, a she briefed whatever situation was going on over in her head. ' Yes...unless we...' She trailed off. leaving the team feeling edgy.

'What is going on!?' Booth had shouted again, disturbed that both girls seemed to be to caught up in their own thoughts, and were ignoring him.

Salone had turned the same way, her chocolate brown eyes clouding, ' It would be completely unprofessional...' She said, before, at one same moment, they snapped out of it and stared at each other. Understanding and compromise in their wild colored eyes.

' Totally worth it,' they chorused together, grinning at each other maddeningly as they hurried away form the computer.

Dashing around the room and the shocked and anxious team. Tyra was grabbing a long black, cashmere coat from her closet, and tossing it to Agent Salone, who grabbed it and made a dash for the files. Packing them all up as quickly as she could, and disconnecting her blue tooth from her computer, she smashed all the files into her leather bag, and snatched up Tyra's phone from the floor, tossing it over to the wild maned woman.

Tyra caught it with ease, and began putting on her own, tight, black, form-fitting, leather jacket. Scurrying around a shocked looking Hodgens, and making a dive for the cupboard behind him. Grabbing what appeared to be some bandage packages, perscriped pain medicine, and two liters of cola, Tyra slipped her phone into her pocket and tossed the items into her nikes bag, while holding the colas in both of her slim arms.

' I got the med's!' She called out to her friend Salone, who was rummaging around under the mahogany desk, and suddenly shot up, holding out what appeared to be wires from the computers mainframe, at her friend and grinning behind her stylish, red rimmed glasses.

' I disabled the camera's! It should be set on automatic replay from now on,' She called out, ' Don't forget your book!' she shouted as she ducked back under the table, rummaging again. Tyra cursed and slung both sodas under one arm, grabbing her small leather book and sliding it into her bag. She ignored the faces of the bewildered team and shouted back at Salone.

' I got it! You done yet?' She called out, watching her friends figure pop back up, grinning, waving a rather large bag of chips around.

' Yea! I got the chips, lets go,' Her partner laughed, stuffing the large bag of 'Dorito's' into her coat, and shutting off all the computers behind her.

' Sweet!' Tyra called back, and began turning to leave out the door, when suddenly, Booths tall figure was in front of her. Blocking her way, and towering over her menacingly.

' What. The. Hell. Is .Going. On?' He grounded out.

Tyra and Salone froze, turning towards him slowly, as though they had forgotten the Jeffersonian's were there. Chuckling a bit nervously, Tyra rubbed the back of her neck fidgety. Showing the first sign of fear to them the jeffersonians had seen so far.

Looking back at Salone, Tyra gave her a needful stare. ' Should we tell them?' She asked. Booths eyebrows raised at that, but Salone just bit her lip and nodded, sighing defeatedly.

'Might as well' She sighed.

' Its not like he'll let us leave if we don't. You'd have to shoot him in the leg to get past,' She said bitterly. Her friend Tyra, had gone deadpanned, her face completely serious.

' That could be arranged.' She stated, causing a groan from her friend as Booth turned the teen towards him, agitation and worry in his voice.

' Whats going on?' He asked again roughly, his 'Alpha voice' taking over. Dr. Tyra had only rolled her eyes at it, and shot him her own 'Alpha glare', which shocked him, but she was continuing.

'Ok...' She sighed, rubbing the back of her neck again, before pointing over to Agent Salone and herself.

' Yea...umm we're outta here.' She told him deadpanned. Her face giving nothing away, Booth growled at the lack of information, before Agent Salone sighed and muttered to Tyra.

' Just tell him...'

Tyra narrowed her eyes and huffed. pointing a cola holding finger she narrowed her exotic eyes at Booth. ' Fine...were leaving this session, and the rest of our scheduled appointment today because...' She tittered.

' Because, the 'Supernatural' seasons 8's first episode comes out tonight, or well, in just a few hours, and we don't want to miss it,' She told him. Her face completely serious.

Booth and the rest of the team gawked at her, before Booth shook his head and appraised the young doctor again.

' Are you serious?'

She nodded fervently. ' As serious as a Stage 5, Post Traumatic Stress Dsorder.' she nodded, ignoring Booths dropped jaw and pointing to the computer.

' We've been waiting for this thing for months now, because the directors said they were going to put out the first episode on a random date, so it would surprise everyone. We set up our phones to this website, so that they would ring to tell us when that date arrived.' Her eyes narrowed and she pointed her finger menacingly at Booth.

' We've been waiting months for this day, and hell if im gonna miss it, because Im supposed to therapilize a bunch of crazies.' She growled.

' So we disabled the camera's, so it looks like we never left, and hijacked the F.B.I computers, to make it look like we're working on something right now. I love my job, don't get me wrong, i really do. But there are times, ' She said , her eyes filled with seriousness.

'There are times when T.V, comes first,' she growled.

The jeffersonian's just gawked at her, while Salone chuckled and nodded in agreement.

Walking up to her, Salone dipped her head at the unbelieving face of Agent Booth and chuckled.

' Its true, even though we work adult jobs, sometimes, we've got to remind ourselves, we're still kids,' She hummed to herself, chuckling as her brown eyes glittered. She thumbed around her before shrugging.

' So we hid a bunch of supplies here, got ready for the day our phones would ring and, 'Ta-dah!' She laughed.

' That day has come, so if you'll excuse me, wer'e gonna find out if Dean survives in purgatory. If a guy named Chuck, turns out to be god. And how the hell, Dean's sexy brother, Sam, is gonna find out how to save his angel, Cas.' She giggled at Booth's and the rest of the teams shocked faces as she glided past them and out the door.

Tyra smiled wildly at them before slipping past Booth as well, watching the others gawk at her as she chuckled to herself merrily. Her sodas bounced in her slim arms. Right before she walked out though, she stopped and turned around to the shocked, mild blown jeffersonians, she grinned at them and waggled a finger.

' All righty then, Im off. I expect you all to show up at my office for your appointments. No latenesses,' she wiggled her finger at them.

' Oh! And if you could do me a favor...if any one asks, me and Salone are having hysterectomy's, or some sort of painful surgery for our wounds, ok?' she glowered her eyes at them.

' We are NOT in any way, skipping work, to watch T.V.' she said seriously, before brightening up and grinning.

' Ok then! Im out! Don't forget about our deal! Make sure not to leave anything here, and lock the door if you can!' She shouted at them, before slamming the door on their flabbergasted faces.

They listened to her light steps run down the hall, as she shouted to her friend, ' Hey! Wait up! Let's stop at 'Burger King' and pick up some Whoppers!'

Slowly, they all turned to each other, amusement, disbelief, shock, confusion all laced under their faces. After a few minutes the whole team fell into a gall of fit-less laughter. Holding onto their sides and laughing wildly. It verb-rated off the walls and back to them, making them laugh louder.

Finally when it was beginning to die down, Booth wiped a stray tear from his eyes and grinned at his friends.

' What have we gotten ourselves into?' He smiled at them, they grinned back, before falling back into their laughing it.

For once, their troubles forgotten.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, outside the door, leaning against it, was a self satisfied, smiling Tyra. She looked up and grinned at her partner Salone, as she pushed up and off the wall, and began retracing back towards the elevator, a grin on her exotic looking face.

She felt Solane's eyes on her and sighed, turning to her, she lifted a brow. ' What?' She asked as they walked into the elevator.

Solane just shrugged and gave Tyra one of those knowing smiles she hated. It left her scowling, as she waited for her partner to respond. Solane just shrugged again, leaving Tyra angry.

' I just thought it was sweet is all. You would have helped them either way with their problems. But you made it seem like a deal, so they felt better. You gave them a bit of power, and you comforted them, even though you would have done it anyway.' She shrugged, grinning at her friend.

'I just thought it was cool, you tried so hard to lift them up, and brighten them again. It was nice of you.' She chuckled. She watched as Tyra snorted, and glared at her, shoving at her shoulder.

'Sweet my ass. I just did it because their sad faces was bringing me down...thats all...I don't care. They're a bunch of annoying assholes anyway.' She scoffed, her face looking mildly annoyed, her velvet voice irritated. It just lead Solane to more chuckles, and Tyra to glare at her and stomp out the elevator.

Grinning at her best friends back, she brought a hand up to her mouth and called out, ' Your not as wild as you act, you know! I've known you long enough to know, your just a real big softy!' She shouted at her friend, who just turned around and flipped her off.

Chuckling, she heaved her bags and followed after, knowing that this case actually meant something to her stoic like friend.

' Hurry up and stop dragging your feet! I want to go and get some burgers!' She heard her wild friend whine. Laughing, Solane picked up her pace and followed after.

She didn't know why, but something about this case, was bringing out her friend's soft side. She had a feeling it meant a lot to her friend, and she was happy to see some emotion come out of the young doctor. Scince she had been cold and angry, ever scince that last case.

She shivered, rubbing at her throbbing back a bit before picking up her pace.

"C'mon already!"

'Im coming! Geez! Do you ever stop eating?'

'Never my proper friend...never.'

Yea…she could tell, it meant a lot.

* * *

**Authors Note! (p.s: disclaimer: i dont own anything!)**

**Anyway! Yup! here it is! part 3! i edited quite a lot, but sorry for any mistakes! (though there shouldn't be any). **

**I know the characters would never be like this in real life, but i needed them to be. So sorry for anyway angry viewers! but this is MY story! XD! Oh! and also, i feel i haven't given 'Salone' much luv, so im gonna make her have, her own chapter soon! Dont worry!**

**Allright! As a wise man once said,**

**_'You've gotten this far, why not review?"_**


	4. War Hero's

**UPDATED! AT LAST!**

**WARNING! : CONTAINS _MUCHO _ANGST! YOU CANT HANDLE IT, DONT READ! IM WARNING YOU!**

**NOW ENJOY!**

* * *

It had been a few days since that last encounter the Jeffersonian's had with Dr. Tyra and Agent Salone.

After the two had skipped out to watch 'Supernatural,' the team had chuckled and went their separate ways. It was the weekend, and they had all wanted a break from their daily lives.

But now the weekend was over. It was monday.

Agent Booth had just finished wrapping up a case with Brennan, and kept constantly checking his watch and the clock on the counter during their interrogations. Finally, when they finished, and the killer confessed, Brennan had enough. She dragged Booth outside, her foot tapping on the carpeted floor of the Federal Building, as she glared at him.

She pointed a finger at him sharply and pouted in annoyance.

' What has been going on with you Booth? You have been acting nervous all day, you keep looking at clock instruments like your life depends on it, and your leg hasn't stopped shaking ever since we walked into that interrogation room,' She pouted. Booth just looked at her and sighed, rubbing the back of his neck in defeat.

'Its monday,' He said nervously. Brennan's eyebrow shot up and she looked at him with confusion.

' And this day of the week disturbs you..Why?' She asked in confusion.

Booth sighed again and thumbed at the clock behind him. He narrowed his eyes at her and grumbled.

'Its monday, and its 3:20...' He trailed off, looking nervous.

Brennan stared at him in bewilderment before opening her mouth to speak, ' I don't exactly see how those things can connect...to your...abnormal...behavior,…' She trailed off, her eyes going wide as realisation hit her, and Booth nodded in grim recognition.

' Yup…Im gonna be there all alone too...' He trailed off. Brennan laid a hand on his shoulder and patted it in sympathy, pity in her eyes.

' Technically, Agent Salone should be there too. So if you were to get shot when Dr. Blane looses her temper, you would probably have decent medical care until the paramedics arrived.' She told him, trying in her own way, to comfort him.

Booth rolled his eyes and pushed off her hand. Muttering to himself he stood up, turning to walk away.

' Not really helping bones...' He grumbled as he pushed a button and steeped into the elevator, giving Brennan a sacrificial salute, before the doors closed.

Brennan looked at the doors in shock, before snapping out of it and mumbling to herself.

' I thought my speech was very uplifting.…' She thought, walking away and back into the interrogation room.

While a floor below her, Agent Booth was walking towards Dr. Tyra's office, scowling and pouting. Feeling like he was on death row.

* * *

It was now 3:45.

Dr. Tyra still wasn't here.

Booth looked up from his seat to Agent Salone, who was typing away at the computer in front of him, sitting behind the mahgony desk. She was wearing another, formal suit. This time with a dark blue undershirt and midnight blue skirt. Her watch gleamed as she checked it again, her brows burrowing, and agitation growing to her face.

Booth had been here for twenty minutes, Salone here when he arrived. She complemented him on his earliness, but she said Dr. Tyra might be a bit late.

_'Boy, was she right,…'_ Booth thought nervously.

He hadn't stopped twitching since he got in. As he sat in the comfortable gray seat across from her, his left leg kept twitching and his fingers were tapping rhythmically against his knee. Agent Salone looked up to grin at his nervously, rubbing the back of her neck with irritation.

'Im sure she'll be here soo-' Her voice was cut off by Dr. Tyra slamming in. Banging open the door, and frightening them both as she stepped inside.

Tyra was dressed in normal apparel. Or at least..for a teen she was. Acid colored, ripped, skinny jeans wrapped around her long legs. And her, oh-so-famous gun, still strapped to her left leg. She had a black graphic tee of a hissing cat on it, with bubble words saying, 'Why I eyes Ya!'. And white and blue Nike shoes, with her classic Nike bag, slung over her shoulder.

As always, her hair was a curly brown mane, that for some reason, wasn't what you call messy. Her usual caramel skin was a few shades paler, as she rubbed at her eyes with her free hand and yawned loudly. Stumbling into the room lazily. Ignoring the looks she got from agent Booth and Agent Salone, she walked over to her closet and tossed her bag and jean jacket in, before walking over to her partner Salone and sighing. Holding out her hand lightly.

'Sorry Im late.…' She murmured, like a kid telling their mom they got a detention. ' Goofy chewed on my alarm clock wires, and it didn't wake me up on time…' She pouted off to the side. Her face, obviously still tired. Salone narrowed her eyes at Tyra, before digging into the desk and tossing the doctor her black book.

Tyra grabbed it and began to turn away, but Salone caught her arm, and narrowed her eyes, lifting a brow impatiently. Tyra sighed and shook her off, before grabbing her gun out of its hold, and surrendering it to her F.B.I partner, who took it in approval and waved her off.

Sighing again, Dr. Tyra strutted off to her seat across from boot, and sat down tiredly. Looking up at him with he glacier like eyes, she rubbed at her temples and bowed her head, to his shocked face looking apologetic.

' Im sorry I was late to our meeting, Agent Booth.' She said, addressing him by his formal name. ' My Saint Bernard, Goofy, chewed my alarm clock wires and I was unable to get up on time.' She stated, before lifting her head and smiling at him softly. Her soft smile calming him down, as he smiled back and nodded.

'Hey! Its all right, Im just waiting for you to do your shrinky thing, so you can help me improve myself,' He nodded, ' As long as you come, I don't mind.'

Tyra nodded back at him, before settling back into her chair and opening her book onto her lap. Rubbing at her eyes, Tyra let out another sigh and pouted at him.

'You have no idea what its like taking care of dogs bigger than you. Im usually on time,' She ignored Salone's voice he she heard her snort,' Well…most of the time anyway… but you try and get out of your apartment flat, with a 300 pound dog pouncing on your back.' She pointed a finger at him seriously.

Booth let out a chuckle, and settled back into his chair as well. Feeling a bit comfortable around this funny doctor. ' I cant imagine… But I've got a 5 year old son, whose kinda like a monkey when you think about it... you ever had a monkey give you puppy eyes to skip work and play ball?' He asked her, a grin on his face.

Tyra's own face scrunched up in mild fear, before she shook her head side to side and laughed, shrugging her shoulders. ' You win dude, not even a 300 pound dog can compete with a hyper kid,' She shrugged and chuckled, booth laughing along with her.

After their laughter died down bit, Tyra whipped a pen out from her book and uncapped it. Holding the tip to the page, she glanced up at him and smirked.

'All right now? You ready?' She asked him.

He stiffened a bit before nodding, his body taut and wired, ready for the onslaught of personal questions.

'Whats your favorite color?' She asked him easily.

Booth's jaw dropped, and he heard Salone snicker in the background, as he turned his wide eyes to Tyra's face. Her eyes calm and relaxed, while he stared at her in disbelief.

'W-what?' He stuttered out. Tyra raised an eyebrow at him, before starting to waggle her pen and calm her eyes.

' Whats your favorite color?' She repeated. Booth just gawked at her and started stuttering, before she rolled her eyes at him, and pointed to her book.

'Look,' She said calmly.

' It's not that hard of a question, just pick a color you have a liking to, and tell me it.' She said with mild annoyance. Booth gaped at her and shook his head, siting up strait and appraising her warily.

'Aren't you..I don't know,...supposed to ask me all sorts of nosy questions about my personal life?' He asked her, his eyebrows raised.

Tyra just looked at him, before shrugging her shoulders and shaking her head. ' Sure…if I was an amateur, everyday phycologist. But Im not. Im more advanced than that. Just answer the first few questions I give you, and we can move on to the next segment.' She told him coolly.

Booths jaw had loosened, but he nodded back at her, before leaning into his chair and crossing his arms. ' Blue.' He told her easily.

She nodded her head, and went to scribble something in her book, without looking up she asked him again. 'What your favorite animal?'

Booth lifted up an eyebrow, but shrugged and answered. ' Dog,'

'Favorite personality trait in people?'

Booth shrugged again and stared at her. Her hand was moving swiftly across the pages, but her eyes remained glued to them, not noticing his growing frown.

'Honesty.'

'Your sons name?'

'Parker.'

'Your favorite beverage?'

'Beer.'

'Why you joined the F.B.I?'

'I wanted to help put away some bad guys.'

'Your religion?'

'Christian.'

'Political stand point?'

'They're all idiots.'

'Favorite band?'

'Naughty Comet.'

Tyra nodded her head and suddenly shut her book. Putting it, and her pen to the side, she looked up at his bewildered face and grinned.

'All done.' She told him mildly. His eyes widened and disbelief, and he sat up straiter, glaring at her.

'No way…' He asked her warningly, while she just shrugged at him and pointed to her book.

'Yes, way...it's not really all that complicated. Im advanced enough to get the real answers I want, from simple questions like those,' She shrugged at her book, before looking up and grinning at him, ' And now, we can get to the fun part,' She told him mischievously.

Booth appraised her cautiously, ' What fun part? There is no fun part, in phycology.' He told her deadpan. She just snorted at him and waved his suspicions off with her hand. Smirking at him, she leaned in closer and grinned.

' There is _always_, a fun part to phycology, why else would I be here?' She asked him, chuckling like a little devil and his bemused face.

Suddenly she let out a small ' Ow!', when an eraser clipped the back of her head. She turned around to glare at her partner, who was looking at her sternly, before turning back to Agent Booth and sighing.

' Killjoy.…' She muttered, before sinking back into her chair, and pointing a finger at the nervous Booth. Who was watching her suspiciously.

' Let me explain,' She told him reposefully, ' With what information I gathered from you, I can make a small report to file to the FBI. I don't want to spend all my sessions filing reports. I want to spend them helping you and your team, improve, to better people, to fix your relationship with Doctor Sweets,' she told him seriously.

' So at the beginning of each session, I'll ask you basic, random questions, and then, for the rest of the time period, we'll spend it figuring out how to repair your damaged relationship to Dr. Sweets, understand?' She asked him.

Booth nodded in agreement, and waved out a hand, allowing her to continue. Nodding back, she waved a hand towards herself, and told him blatantly.

' My sessions are a bit different from most,' She told him simply.

' I find it easier if the patient asks me a question, I can answer, than ask them a question in turn. Its more fair that way, and better for them, because they don't feel like they're being forced to release all their secrets with nothing in return,' She told him seriously.

Booths eyes widened a bit, as he settled back into his chair and looked at the young doctor in astonishment. She was nothing like any phycologist he met before. Nothing like the nosy Sweets, or the gentle Gordon Wyatt. She was wild but willing to compromise. Willing to open up for him, instead of just trying to pry him open.

Nodding again at her, Booth raised his eyes to stare into hers, the waves of color of them crashing together, leaving him bewildered.

' I get it,' He told her.

'Good,' She smirked, waving at herself gently she gave him a smile.

'Well? Ask away,' She said.

Booth tensed and leaned over. Feeling nervous, he licked his lips and pointed a finger at her.

' I can ask anything I want?' He said slowly.

Tyra nodded her head calmly, 'Yes, I don't mind. Anything personal or vague doesn't matter. Ask about anything,' She waved off at him. Waiting patiently.

Booth leaned back slowly, staring at the young doctor nervously, before letting out a small cough, and testing it out. Challenging her honesty.

'Where are your parents? I know your allowed to work here, but, how do your parents feel about you being shot at on a daily bases?' He asked her warily. Watching her for any sign of movement or reaction.

But Tyra surprised him and shrugged her shoulders, her blue eyes swirling and calm. ' I wouldn't know. They both died when I was 8,' She told him simply.

Not looking uncomfortable or unhappy, she was just answering the question he asked. Salone's eyes flashed over to them, before she turned back to her computer with a pensive frown.

Booth looked shocked, and he stuttered out at her, ' I-Im sorry, I didn't know…' he trailed off. Tyra just shrugged again, not looking upset in the least.

' I don't see why you have to apologise, your not the one who killed them. They died in a train accident in NYC. A mentally insane man had hijacked a train, and was riding it on the wrong rails. He crashed into an oncoming '6' train, and killed everyone from the conductor, to the 3'rd middle car,' She shrugged again, looking a bit forlorn.

'My parents just happened to be in that car.'

Booth looked even more shocked, he wanted to apologize again, but he felt she wouldn't care if he did. Agent booth was tired of trying to guess everything about this woman. Every time he did, she surprised him and made him stutter. He decided to just go with his gut. He felt he would fair better with it.

' Im sorry,' he said tensely. Tyra looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

'It's ok,' she told him honestly, before grinning. ' It's my turn now, are you ready?' she asked him mischievously.

Booth swallowed and leaned back in his chair, nodding solemnly. Tyra laughed and leaned back as well, leaning her head onto her hand, which was on the arm rest, she chuckled.

' So what is your son like?' She asked him, her sky blue eyes blending with the flecks of midnight blue, shocking him. But Booth snapped out of it and coughed into his fist, feeling only a bit nervous.

'He's..quirky. Wild and crazy at best. He's a small kid, too cute for his own good. All he ever seems to do is want to eat, and go to the Zoo.' Booths eyes grew on a dazed look, pride slipping into his voice. ' He's real smart though. He got first prize in his science fair for his volcano. You should have seen that thing blow!' he laughed, coming down from his personal memory.

Tyra was smiling at him, her eyes filled with mirth. ' He sounds like a good kid.'

Booth nodded contently, ' He is.…' Booth flashed his eyes to her nervously.

'My turn again?' he asked, a bit nervously. Tyra smiled and nodded. Booth chuckled nervously, and started thinking up a question, before snapping his fingers and pointing at her.

' How come you carry a gun? And why did you give it to Salo-Er, Agent Salone?' He asked her, correcting the use of their names, not wanting to get too attached to these people.

Tyra just looked at him and grinned while shrugging. ' Cause Im awesome,' she told him causally, ignoring Salone's snort in the background.

She rolled her eyes and thumbed backwards.

' And Salone takes my gun before every session I have. Im not trusted with one apparently, after I shot two patients in the knee-caps, and one in the calf,' She shrugged at Booths shocked look, turning back to look at Salone who had snorted again, and was now pointing a pen at Tyra sharply.

'Don't forget about the two agents you were interrogating, that you shot in the feet, the one mentally unsound patient you shot in the arm, AND the homophobic patient you shot in the collar bone,' She glared. Tyra just shrugged at her, and turned back to Agent Booth boredly.

'Yea, and them too,' she said simply, ducking her head when a pen came flying at her from behind.

Turning to flip her friend off, she looked back at Booth, she waved off his suspicions and sighed.

' Don't worry, I totally had a good, _reasonable,_ reason for why I shot all of them,' She said, bringing up her fingers to tick them off.

' The mentally unsound guy, thought I was a pink Chupacabra from West India, and tried to maim me with a pencil. So _technically,_' she waved a finger at him,' It was self defense.'

Ticking off another two fingers, she glared at Agent Booth, ' The two federal agents had both insulted my credentials, and hit on me, even though at that time, I was not a legal age. And they were old and gross,' She said disgustedly, calmly ignoring Salone's snorting in the background, before ticking off another finger.

' The patient's I shot in the knees, can_ actually_ still _walk_, so no real harm done. But they slapped my ass on my way out to get a file, and I had to teach them manners,' she glared.

'The guy I shot in the calf was actually a fake patient. He was really a serial killer, pretending to be a patient, and wanted to kill me before me and Salone solved his case,' she shrugged again.

'And as for that last guy...he was a normal patient who could afford me, but was terribly homophobic. I barley tolerated it, if I did at all, but the moment he punched out my brother, who walked into my office with his boyfriend to invite me to dinner...well...' her eyes narrowed and she pointed a thin finger at him.

'Lets just say I wasn't aiming for his collar bone. But Jacob's boyfriend has a _mean_ left swing, and that bastard was_ lucky, _he fell over when I fired my gun. Or else he'd be missing some very, _I__mportant_, bits to baby making,' she growled.

Booth looked at her stunned, mild fear in his eyes as he shifted his gaze to the rather big gun that was sitting on the desk behind Tyra. He gulped and let out a small, uneasy chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck.

'Well, they do all sound like good reasons...how are you still on the force after all of that though?' He questioned, remembering the one time he shot at a fake clown, and got suspended for nearly over a week. Feeling slightly jealous, he glared at her, his face pouting.

Tyra just grinned at him and chuckled. ' Like I said before, Im awesome,' she chuckled.

' Many people underestimate me because of my age, but Im actually held in high regard. Government organizations all over the _world _want me, you think the measly F.B.I, that _I,_ decided to join, is gonna let me go because I shot a few assholes?' She snorted, grinning at him.

'No way,' she chuckled, laughing at his pouting expression. Picking up the fallen pen and tossing it back, she smirked at him.

'You do realise you asked three questions right? It's only fair I get to ask three as well,' she grinned evilly. Booth narrowed his eyes but sighed in defeat, sulking into his chair, he waved at her to let her continue.

Tyra, surprisingly, took a moment to stop and think. Waggling her pen and staring at the ceiling, before making an 'aha!' sound and shifting her gaze back to him. Her eyes swirling.

'Why'd you join the army?' she asked excitedly.

This took booth by surprise, it wasn't the first time a shrink had asked that, and he was certain it wouldn't be the last. But the way she looked when she asked, was different. She didn't look like she was trying to pry, or find any 'hidden meanings' to his words.

She looked honestly, interested, as though she wasn't his shrink, but an old friend, who just wanted to know what was going on.

Booth coughed into his hand nervously, before looking up at her in slight embarrassment. ' I j-joined...because I wanted to be able to protect people. To get stronger. To protect the american people...' he stuttered out honestly.

Tyra nodded her head at him and smiled softly. ' You have to protect everyone, huh?' she asked, her voice low and soft. Booth straitened up a narrowed his eyes a bit, seeing were this was going.

' No, I don't.' He said to her calm face. ' I know I cant save everyone, but I gladly save the people I can. It has nothing to do with my childhood. _Nothing_,' he glared at her. Tyra just raised an eyebrow and nodded at him.

' I never said it did,' She said to his surprised face.

' Sometimes things aren't always based on other things. Just because you ate a taco for breakfast, it doesn't mean you have some secret, mental problem, related towards anorexia. Maybe you just didn't feel like cereal,' she glared.

' Just because you want to protect people, doesn't mean you're doing it to make up for your bad past. I was not abused as a kid, but I have the same urge to protect those who are weaker than me. Will some crack-pot shrink, say it has something to do with my history? _Sure they will!_ That's what they all do. It doesn't mean its _true.'_ she told him blatantly.

' The thing some psychologists do, is they look _too_ deep into things. Sometimes, a taco, is just what it is,' She shrugged, ' A taco.'

Booth stared at her, before feeling a small heat creep to his cheeks. He ignored it and smiled at her apologetically, she smiled back and pointed her pen at him. Arming herself with question 3.

' What is it you really want to ask me?' she asked. Booth cocked his head a bit, and looked confused. Tyra sighed and pointed her pen at him menacingly.

'You've been dancing around whatever subject it is, you've been_ wanting_ to ask me about, all _session. _It's getting irritating. Just come out and ask me. What is it you want to know?' she asked agitated.

Booth shot up an eyebrow and slunk into his chair… grinning nervously, he apologised and stared at the wall. Waiting a few minutes before turning back to her, and asking what had been bugging him.

' Did 8 of your friends truly die on that day in Baltimore?' he asked. Watching as Tyra stiffened, and Salone's eyes flashed over to them worriedly.

Her posture was frozen, and her eyes looking frightened, as she stared at her wild partner. Looking afraid and worried.

Tyra had stopped moving. Her whole lean body, was now taut and wired. Her pen had stopped waggling, her chest barley moving to breathe. Her face looked strained and painful, as she stared past him and ignored all the sounds in the room. Before snapping out of it, and sinking into her chair. Tossing her pen aside and covering her sharp blue eyes with a small hand.

'Yes,...yes its true,' she spat out. Not viciously, but forcedly. as though it had taken a lot of strength to form those words, and get them out in an understandable language.

Booth gulped and nodded tersely, she of course couldn't see it. But Salone could.

She looked at him warily, before nodding back and turning to her computer, her posture still tense and her eyes flitting to them every now and then. She gathered her things, and silently left, leaving Tyra's gun on the table.

She looked sharply at Booth before leaving, making a motion that she would be outside. Booth nodded at her, watching as she shot one more look to her agonized partner, who didn't seem to notice her leaving, before quietly walking out and shutting the door.

Booth had a grim look to him. He knew this was his phycologist now. Whether he liked it or not. And it had been really eating at him, so he suspected, for the girl who had gone through it, it was literally tearing her up inside.

Booth didn't want to do it, but he had to ask, he had to know, just _who_ this girl was. He had to pay her back the favor. She was going to help him with Sweets. He may not be a shrink, but death, well that was something he knew even better than Brennan.

'_Or at least this type of death anyway...'_ he thought, turning his attention, to the stiff Dr. Blane.

'What was it like?' he asked lowly.

Tyra barked out a sharp, painful laugh. Keeping her hand over her eyes, but Booth could see the few tears running down, hidden behind her hair.

'I-it was painful. Salone and me are partners. But she's always trying to be professional. While I act just how I am...I make friends everywhere I go,' she gritted her teeth, still hiding behind her hand.

' Salone was friends with them, sure. But not like how I was. _They were my Friends,' S_he growled out. Peeling her hand away to glare at Booth with her crystal eyes.

' Derek, Jimmy, Sanji, Wes, Maple, Mary, Jose,_ Laura_,' she growled. ' They were my _friends._ And they died,' she hissed.

' I had know them for what? Two years? They would come to my house, we would have barbecues and parties, celebrating when we nailed a bad guy. They would come with me to visit my families graves. They where _there_ for me, when a man decided, I wasn't _good enough_ to be a phycologist. Not at such a young age, when he worked _years_ for it, and decided to put a _bullet_ through my _chest._' She spat at his shocked face.

' They were there to help clean up the blood, patch up the wound. Take me home,' She stuttered off now a bit, but continued.

'When I woke the next day, they were there, all asleep by my hospital bed, waiting for me to get up,' she lifted a hand to cover her now, tear pouring eyes.

'They woke up, and stood by me, ruffling my hair, calling me a 'Trooper' and a 'Wild cat, just like your hair,' they said...' She trailed off.

' Even when the hospital released me, they all visited me everyday. They even stood over, made sure I ate, had clean bandages...took care of me…' she drifted off into mild sobs.

' They were older than me, sure. They were all in their twenties and thirties. The youngest was Wes and Sanji. They were both 20...just a year older...' she sobbed.

' It didn't matter to them, how old I was...they cared about me...loved me...and I had to watch them die. I had to watch, leaning on my elbows, on the hard asphalt. My passed out partner on top of me, bleeding to death, and a frightened child behind me. I had to_ WATCH,' _she growled angrily, at nothing in particular.

But Booth knew what she was growling at, because there had been a time, when he had growled at it too.

He had growled at _life._

Just as she was doing now.

'I_ had_ to watch,' she spat out again. ' As my _F__riends_, my _Family_, got torn to shreds, by a mad man's bomb. As an innocent child died, and as my friends screamed at me in agony. The flesh burning off them, the acid from the bombs battery pack, sinking into their eyes. And the gasoline igniting them, till they blew apart, and covered me in their remains.' She whispered out hoarsely. Looking up at Agent Booths tense face with a dark despair he was all too familiar with.

' So Agent Booth, as for how it felt...how it feels. It hurts. Its like agony. Having to go home to a silent house on the weekends. Having to visit, twelve graves on a sunday. Having to watch your best friend, your partner, walk around life, not knowing what you saw when she was passed out. No one knowing the screams you were bared to witness, the sights I had to see. The blood I had soaked into my skin for days after, that just _wouldn't come off!_' She growled.

'Yes, Agent Booth. It hurt. It hurt like a bitch,' she told him brokenly. Wiping at her eyes tiredly, leaning on over her legs. Booth sat up and leaned over, rubbing a hand over her shoulder and lifting up her chin.

He stared into the young doctors eyes. They were haunted. The dark, midnight blue flakes crashed with the dark green and sky blue. They looked dislocated and sad. Desperate, and lonely. Tired and agonized.

But they also looked strong, she stared back up at him, looking haunted, but there was this spark in her eyes. This look that told him, she wasn't finished yet. She wasn't giving up. She was just mourning. Mourning over the loss of her family. A loss she felt she could have prevented, if she let one innocent child die.

' It's ok,' he told her sternly. Her eyes just looked up at him, emptily. Alone and sad.

'There's nothing wrong with having thoughts like that. Feeling pain like that. You did the right thing and you know it. Sometimes..when you look back and regret it, thats just the world telling you, you did good. Because not everything good, is easy.' He told her, though looking into her knowing eyes, he felt she already knew.

She was smart, but depressed. Alone in the world he was sure. Leaning back, he stared at his feet, before looking up at her and staring straight into her frightening, glacier eyes.

' When I was in Iraq...I had a dream that my...my father was on the enemies side. That he came onto my camp, and slaughtered all my men. And that I couldn't do anything to stop him, because I was afraid. He was taunting me, saying things like ' Hit me and you'll become me Seely! You'll never be a good father if you cant protect even one man!' And I just sat there, and watched my men die at his hands...' he trailed off, looking into her understanding eyes.

' The next morning, a bunch of enemy troops charged in. I was so shocked and afraid, that I didn't shoot off in time, and nearly half my team was either injured or killed..all because I couldn't get over a stupid nightmare,' he growled at himself. Clenching his hands into fists and glaring at them.

He watched in shock, as the wild doctor slid a hand onto one of his fists. Squeezing it gently. He looked up to see her wild eyes. Still bending and out of control, but now all the sadness was hidden. All the depression gone. There was only one thing in her eyes.

Understanding.

And Booth felt like she had it.

' I am sorry your troops died.' she told him softly, honesty rang clear in her voice.

' But you cannot blame yourself, just as much as I shouldn't blame myself. Your one minute pause did not kill your friends. Your enemies bullets did. If you look back at it now, rationally, had the one second not have been wasted, would anyones lives truly had been saved? Or did you just tell yourself that to make the guilt that much heavier?' she asked him.

Booth looked at her before looking down at his hands. ' I don't understand what you mean...' he avoided the question, though he knew it was pointless.

She was a warrior, like him, she could understand what he was feeling, because she herself had been there.

' You do know what Im saying. If the guilt outweighs the pain, than it makes it that much easier to bear. But no matter how many times we go through it, we still know the truth. Guilt doesn't make it easy, it makes it much harder,' she told him bluntly, looking off to the side of the window, still holding his big hands in her lithe ones.

' I know, that even if I did not save that child on the street, my friends would have died anyway. That I probably would have died with them, since, in that scenario, I was not on the floor, out of range of the bomb fire. I know, that I saved two lives that day. That kid's and Solane's. Because the bomb caused cars to flip, and forced a metal road block, not allowing in paramedics. I had to save Salone myself, till they pried the cars open. I stayed the blood flow with one of her dumb suit jackets. And even though my stomach was in agony, and a kid was crying beside me, and I was covered in acid and blood and torn, heated metal...' she trailed off.

' I stood up, and walked to my friends bodies. I held their heads in my lap and I cried onto their closed eyes. I begged them to not die. I begged Wes and sanji, while I sat by their bodies, not to die. Jose, Mary, Laura and jimmy, were much to ripped apart to identify. But...Sanji...Wes...Maple..Derek...' she stuttered.

' I could see them just fine. Their faces matted in blood. I held Sanji's and Wes's heads in my lap, I cried over maple's body. I shrieked at them not to die. Even though Wes's body was only a half. And I knew he was already gone...' she broke a bit.

' Derek wasn't dead though...Derek was my age. A cop in training. He was laying there, breathing shallowly... I ran beside him and cried into his hand. It was growing colder into each second, despite the raging heat on his forehead...I could see the shrapnel in his chest and stomach...I knew he wasn't going to live. But I still begged,' she said silently.

' I still begged, got on my knees and begged the Gods to spare him. I begged Fate, Destiny, Death, God, the Devil, I begged anyone, just to save him. I begged him not to die...' She trailed off, a lone tear going down her face. ' But no one listened to me. Because no one ever does...'

' His breathing hitched and he smiled at me, I leaned over and kissed his bloody, damn, _stupid, _lips. I cried to him, not to leave me alone, not to go. I_ c-cared_ about him...you see...' She said, and Booth's eyes widened, and he did_ see_. But she was continuing.

' But he just smiled at me, kissed back, and used the last of his strength to touch my face. He smiled so warmly,' she choked, ' And tears came out his eyes as he told me he liked me too. And that he had been planning to tell me that weekend. At our next barbecue. To celebrate nabbing the bomber,' she chuckled brokenly.

' He told me he fell for me, the moment I shot my gun at Jimmy, our 'Head honcho' when he insulted my age...' she chuckled. ' He told me he was sorry that it took him dying to tell me that. He told me that he was going to miss me, but to keep fighting crime for him. My own style. To keep healing people with bad relationships, before something like this happens to them, and its too late.'

' To keep trying and shooting to prove to the world, I am the best at what I do. To watch over Salone and the kid I saved...and watch over his younger brother Dylan. He told me...to keep fighting.' She turned from the window, to look at Booth's sullen face.

He was watching her silently, shocked a bit when a small smile came to her face and her blue wild eyes dropped a tear.

'He told me too keep fighting, and I told him I would. If he would last another moment with me...' She laughed lightly, and wiped at one eye, while still holding Booths hand.

' He chuckled at he and called me stubborn, like I always am...but he stayed. I don't know how he did it, but he managed to stay with me till the paramedics finally broke through the car wall, 20 minutes later,' She said, dim amazement, hidden in her eyes.

' He had been smiling at me, kissing me, touching my face. In the middle of all that blood and wreckage, we talked about where we though all our friends were. How we thought Sanji and Wes were acting in heaven. If jimmy was up there, finally telling Laura he was in love with her. And if Laura was telling him she was a lesbian.' She chuckled.

Wiping her yes again, before turning to look at him, strait in the eyes, her blue glaciers clashing with his onyx black, as she smiled sadly.

' And then the paramedics arrived. I knew he wasn't going to make it, the light was already fading in his eyes,' She smiled sadly. ' I kept the paramedics away and leaned over him, promising that I'd become the best damn F.B.I phycologist he'd ever seen. He chuckled at me, I gave him a kiss...and then..get this…' she laughed, a laugh of actual joy, one of remberence.

' He told me, that if he hadn't died, he would have _married_ me. When we got older, and I _completely,_ fell head over heels for him of course. ' she chuckled at Booths shocked face.

' And I told him I would have _never_ said yes. Because I loved him way too much, and the divorce rate in this country is extreme,' She laughed, more tears dripping down.

' He laughed alongside me...and then, his voice faded...and he died. Laughing right there...' She teared up, staring at her lithe arms, ' Right in my arms.'

She looked up at him, her eyes blue and flashing as she smiled. ' I got up and walked away from him. Picked up Salone's unconcious body, and carried her back to the paramedics, on my back. I didn't look back at his body, and I didn't shed another tear, while I rode in that ambulence car, and the paramedics took care of me.' she grinned at him through her tears.

' I didn't even cry at his funeral...'

' I blamed myself so much for that day. And I still do, even though I know there's nothing I could have done to change it,' she smiled, reaching out to clutch his shoulder, looking him sternly in the eye.

' You know this too, my wound is still fresh, barley even a week old, but you,' she glared at him. ' You need to let go of this guilt you have. This guilt you posses over anything that happened in the war,' She told him seriously.

' One reason you cannot open up to Dr. Sweets, is because you feel he cannot understand what you went through. The _sheer_ amount of baggage, you carry,' she told him. Narrowing her eyes.

' But you cannot hold that against him. He is not _you_. He is not a _solider_, he is not _us_.' she hyphened. ' He has not killed, or at least, been proven. He has not suffered through what we have. But it does not mean he hasn't suffered at all.' She narrowed her glacier eyes, tightening her grip on his shoulder and pointing a finger in his face.

' This baggage, you carry, from a war you cannot fix. It separates you from Dr. sweets. You feel since he has not gone through it, you can hold it against him,' she narrowed her eyes.

' This is wrong.'

' You need to let go of what you know you cannot change. You need to remember the _true_ details, not something your guilt ridden heart conjured up,' She pointed.

' You are like me, we protect who we care about. We know things about life, we wish our friends knew, but also wish they never find out. You would have not let those men die in Iraq. It happened, because fate gave you no choice in the matter. Let _go_, of your baggage. It wont help you. If you want, find ways to redeem yourself...like I don't know,' she rolled her blue eyes.

' Catching bad guys.' she chuckled when he cracked a grin at her and she smiled.

' This is only one of the things you need to work on. You are good at hiding these things I can tell, because I am trained at it as well. But,' she wagged a finger at him, ' You cant hide things like that from me. Vice versa. So I'll cut you a deal,' she grinned at his mocked horror filled face.

' Oh I know Im gonna regret this…' he chuckled as she flipped him off and grinned.

' Here's the deal,' her smile softened.

' You spend the next few sessions with me, telling me all about the nightmares of Iraq that haunt you. And I'll tell you about the ones that haunt me.' she looked up at him. ' I'll try to improve my broken soul, if you do the same. For while mine was broken recently, I feel yours had been broken for far too long...' she held her hand out to him. It held solid and relaxed in the air.

'Deal?' She asked.

Booth appraised her warily. Her hand was not shaking or trembling. Her eyes no longer spilling water over her lost ones. She was _very_ good, at hiding how she felt. Her hand was still held in the air, limply a bit. Giving him the option of turning it down.

Had she been Sweets or Wyatt, he would had pushed it aside instantly. But she wasn't. She was this strange, new type of beast. A different type of physiologist, that had as many wounds on her heart, as he did. And he had been running from his wounds for a while. Warrior's didn't patch their own wounds...they ignored them and kept fighting. But here she was, offering to patch him_ and_ herself up.

If he let her in to the dark, sad corners, of his pain.

He looked at her again, her deep blue eyes that had a hint of depression, loneliness still in them...he knew that if he did not offer to fix himself, she would not bother to patch up the wound on her own heart either.

With a twisted smile, Booth realised she was blackmailing him. She knew about his protectiveness of others, because she had it herself. And when he caught the knowing smirk on her face, he _knew_, _she_ knew. And with an annoyed grunt, Agent Booth produced his hand, and held it out to hers.

They shook firmly, and she cracked a grin while he smirked at her.

'Deal,' he said. Not feeling like he was signing with the devil, but feeling like he was making a wager.

A wager between two war hero's, on who could patch the other one up better.

And as he glanced into the fiery eyes of the young doctor, he realised, much to late, that he had gotten attached.

And now, the probability of this female war hero and her companion, joining into his ragtag group of friends, had only gotten higher.

_' What have I done?'_ he asked himself amusedly, as Tyra grinned at him and took out her cell phone, dialing in a number she raised an eyebrow at him and chuckled.

'Well thats enough emotions for one day, you feeling like Thai food? Cause I am.' she asked him, turning away to order as he smiled and hastily told her what he wanted.

She nodded her head and filled the order. And when it arrived 20 minutes later. Agent Booth and the wild doctor, sat down, ate some Lo mien, and told each other the embarrassing secrets about their friends.

_'Not that bad of a deal after all...'_ They both thought simultaneously, smirking at each other, before Dr. Tyra pulled out her hidden Xbox in the office, and challenged agent Booth to a match in 'Tekkan 6' which he gladly accepted.

* * *

Half an hour later, _way_ past the time they should have spent in a session. Dr. Brennan and Agent Salone stumbled in the room. Tyra was late for an appointment and booth had a suspect to interrogate. Both women were expecting the worst. They expected to see Booth with a shot wound, or Tyra fighting off a rabid booth when she prodded too much.

Much to both their surprises, when they crashed into the room, no mini war was going on. Agent Booth and Dr. Tyra were sitting cross legged on the floor. all the furniture pushed out the way, and Thai food boxes, half full and empty surrounding them. The giant flat screen displaying the words 'You lose!' directed at Booth while shouted indignantly, that Tyra cheated.

While she stuck her tongue at him, and told him to suck it up and hand her the last of the chow mien, because he lost. He forked it over grudgingly, till they both noticed the bewildered looking Dr. Brennan and Agent Salone, before Booth and Tyra smiled and nodded them over, patting seats beside them.

' Bones! You got to check this out! She has a plasma in her closet! The screen definition is amazing!' He laughed at his shocked partner.

Tyra laughed to and waved Salone over, smiling brightly. ' Yea! Come check it out Salone! Im kicking Booth's butt! He's lost 3 rounds already!' She laughed, leaving Booth to shout at her for a rematch and she smirked, grabbing a carton of while rice and betting it she'd win.

Booth growled and bet the rest of his Lo mien. Leaving Tyra to smirk and quickly press restart, causing booth to shriek about cheating.

Both women, Agent and Doctor alike, watched as the misfit pair shoved and pushed at one another, trying their best to get the upper hand in the kung fu video game. Looking at each other, Agent Salone pinching the bridge of her nose, and Brennan massaging her temples, their eyes flashed and they simultaneously agreed with each other.

'Children,' They chorused. Looking over when Tyra let out a hoot of victory and grabbed her rice and lo mien.

'I win!' she said gleefully.

'Cheater! Rematch!' booth shouted.

And the battle between the two warriors started again. Leaving their partners to stare at them and shake their heads.

'Absolute children.' They muttered.

* * *

**FINALLY! Geez, that took me forever! **

** Ihoped you all enjoye this angst filled chappie! Cause my next one's gona take a bit. Im sorry for any hurt feelings or tears during this chapter...but I DID warn you in the beginning, sooo..XP!**

**That Agent Salone chappie will becoming Soon, dont worry!**

**NOW REVIEW! I KNOW YOUR READING THIS! REVIEW IT YOU LAZY BUMS!**


End file.
